Chicken Soup for the Half-Cold
by GoodAsianBoy
Summary: Shouto rarely gets sick. The last time he did, he was ten. Shouto was also never taken care of besides his mother and sister. So he finds it weird that his friends are carrying him to the clinic. Especially Yaoyorozu. Skipping class to take care of him, she seems to act out of character. She thinks it's her heroic duty, Mina and Tooru thinks she's acting out of her feelings for him
1. Chaos in the Clinic

Cheerfully humming a tune, Recovery Girl walks down the hallway towards her office with her syringe cane in her hand. While she would like to get their sooner, her short, old bones can only move so quickly. "Well, it's not like I'll be having someone over the clinic today. I don't expect those two to be here anymore, as long as they keep their promise to no longer be reckless." She snickers to herself as she opens the door. What she saw next could only be described as bizarre, but concerning.

"Yaomomo, you have to go back to class, Todoroki will be fine."

"I can't Mina, it's the duty of the class vice-president to tend to all her students."

"Oh, is that true?" A pair of hands floats around in an energetic manner. "Is that why the president is here, or are you using him as a scapegoat?"

"Tooru!"

Annoyed by the ruckus, Recovery Girl snaps at the three girls. "Silence, please!" The room grows quiet. Mina stands silent in shame, Tooru's hands cross each other, and Momo bows to Recovery Girl asking for forgiveness.

"Good grief, I don't know what you're saying sorry for, let me see the patient." She shuffles her way past the girls and finds Tenya and Izuku bedside. She's shocked to find Izuku sitting bedside. On the hospital bed lays Shouto, with his face flushing red. His right side tries to freeze, but the patches of frost would melt away immediately.

"Oh my," Recovery Girl looks at Shouto before turning her attention to the rest of the students. "I don't think Todoroki needs this many people here. Please go back to class."

"Yes!"

The whole group makes their exit, but not before Recovery Girl stops Momo in her tracks. "Except you, Yaoyorozu. Please stay here." Momo closes the door in front of her and walks back towards Shouto's bed. Recovery Girl brings her a chair and a cup of tea so she can situate herself properly. Setting her drink down on the table, she asks why Recovery Girl wanted her to stay.

"Why did you want me to stay?"

"It's obvious from your behavior that you were the one who insisted on taking Todoroki here." With a thermometer in her hand, Recovery Girl instructs Shouto to open his mouth so she can take his temperature. "You don't have to do that, mam. He recorded 42 degrees in my thermometer."

"I need to do it again. It's my duty as a caretaker." Momo nods with concern.

"70 degrees, oh my."

Momo gasps in shock. Recovery Girl puts the back of her hand on Shouto's forehead. His left side felt extremely hot, while his right side felt lukewarm. "How strange, but I guess it's expected due to his quirk." Momo gets up from her seat.

"Please tell me if Shouto will be alright."

"Shouto? Are you guys that close to each other."

"No, no, no, I just panicked." Momo stammers.

"I'm just kidding." Recovery Girl gives Momo a smile, and gives Shouto a kiss on the forehead. She pulls the curtain to let the boy have his privacy, and sets a chair next to Momo. "Now tell me what happened?" she asks in a calming tone.

Her face filled with worry, Momo sits back down and twiddles her thumbs.

"It started at lunchtime."

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, are you okay?" Izuku and Tenya ask him as Shouto shivers in front of them.

"I'm fine." Shouto protests. Suddenly he sneezes flames from his nose.

"But Todoroki-kun you haven't even touched your food yet," Izuku points at Shouto's lunch tray, which was filled with food. "You're usually done with you food by now."

"How observant of you, Midoriya." Shouto tries to pick up his spoon to scoop more curry, and forcefully swallows down some to show his friends' concerns are nothing. However, He lets out another sneeze, turning his metal spoon bright red. Izuku and Tenya grow more worried.

"You are clearly not okay!" Tenya exclaims as he flails his straight hands at Shouto.

"Let us take you to the clinic," Izuku points his hands towards the door.

"It's just my quirk, guys. I get like this sometimes." Shouto let's out another sneeze, only this time the air felt cold.

"It's no use Iida-kun, he's being too stubborn."

"Perhaps we can get some assistance from her." Tenya darts his finger across the cafeteria. Izuku turns his head to find Momo, Kyouka, and Denki chatting as they enjoy their lunch. With no other choice, Izuku stands up and walks over to them.

"Yaoyorozu-san, can you please tell Todoroki-kun to go to the clinic?" With no questions asked, Momo dashes her way to Shouto's table and materializes a thermometer from her hand. Like a paramedic in an accident, she asks Tenya to stand clear, and shoves the metal tip into Shouto's mouth to get a reading.

"Yaoyorozu…"

"Keep your mouth close," Momo gently closes Shouto's jaw. "The thermometer can't get a good reading if you're talking."

" _This girl…"_

Shouto looks around as Momo looks at the thermometer. He sees Izuku and Tenya standing by, and from afar the situation has also caught Denki and Kyoka's attention. Panicked, Momo runs back to her table to grab her belongings and quickly grabs Shouto's hand.

"Todoroki-san, please come with me!"

"It's okay, really."

"No it's not." She hands the thermometer to Tenya, who reads it aloud. "42 degrees!?" Izuku grabs the thermometer from Tenya's hand.

"Todoroki-san, please cease this stubbornness and let Yaoyorozu-san bring you to Recovery Girl!"

Shouto gets up from the table. "Look I can stand on my own, and walk perfectly." Shouto says as he paces back and forth. "Thank you for the concern, but I feel..." A sudden heaviness engulfs his body.

What he wanted was that he was "feeling fine," but he suddenly finds himself on the floor. Hazily, he sees Izuku and Momo calling out his name as the rest of his class circles around him.

" _These guys…"_

Darkness surrounds him.


	2. Her Heroic Conviction?

" _This is probably from when we swam last week. Kaminari didn't even swim with us…"_

In truth he wasn't okay. His body may feel hot from the outside, but felt chilly. Not the same cold he's accustomed to from using his quirk, but the type you get when you have a cold or a flu.

Which is a feeling that Shouto hasn't had for a really long time. He remembered it fondly. It happened six years ago, when he suddenly found himself in a hospital bed. Fortunately, for him the nurses did not tend to him frequently, but rather his mother. From what he heard from his sister, her mother insisted on taking care of him so the hospital staff let Shouto stay with his mother. It was one of those rare opportunities for him and his mother to be alone peacefully without the sight of his abusive father. However, at the time he was careful of how he showed his face to her, and the whole time he spent there he acted coldly, turned on side. Not as an act of rejection, but he didn't want his mother to see his left side.

As he regained consciousness, Shouto can faintly see where he is. He sees that he's no longer in the cafeteria, but in the hallway. He can see that he's walking somewhere, but doesn't feel his legs touching the ground. He knows he being carried, but by who. He looks to his left to find Izuku and Tenya talking in front of him.

" _These guys never left me alone, huh…"_

He turns to his right to find Mina and Tooru looking back, and teasing whoever's carrying him. Like a gust of wind, a pleasant scent hit him in the face. Like a sweet, flowery smell. He then noticed a prick from the top of his head. He looks up to find a spiky tail of hair dangling from above. He turns his head slightly to get a good look at who's carrying him, but his nose is met by a soft and springy cheek.

"It looks like you're still burning up, Todoroki-san. But don't worry we're almost to the clinic."

He knew it. He knew who was carrying him, but even with this knowledge Shouto couldn't help but blush. His heart racing, he cries out to his caretaker.

"Yaoyorozu! Let me walk!"

"Oh, Todoroki-kun you're awake." Izuku and Tenya look at him with relief.

"Really, you should let Todoroki walk by himself, he's a big boy." Shouto looks at the floating gloves and agrees with her.

"Nonsense! It's a duty of a hero to tend to those in need!"

"But this is Todoroki we're talking about," Mina points out, "He strong enough to care for himself. Unless there's more to this than your heroic sense of duty." Izuku, Tenya, and Tooru cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. From the look on their faces, Shouto knew that they wanted to tease him. It's common high schooler behavior.

Embarrassed, Shouto hides his face from the four ahead of him. His face resting on Momo's shoulder, he never realized how soft her body is. Her looks she give off a muscular appearance, evident of her athleticism, but right now her deltoid is more like a pillow for his head. As the group walks towards the clinic, Shouto tries to talk to Momo to pass the time.

"Please walk faster. I don't want you to catch whatever I have."

" _Even when you're sick, you still care for others. As expected from Todoroki-san."_

"Todoroki-san, please don't be so formal with me. I think you should worry about yourself first."

At this point, Shouto knew not to go against Momo's desire to help him. He simply had to let his friends care for him, something that he's still not used to feeling. He gently shuffles his head as he let's Momo carry him. From the corner of his eye, he can see the edges of Momo's face. " _A smile perhaps?_ "

He can also see the rest of his friends teasing Momo for some reason.

" _How annoying. Let her act heroic guys."_

* * *

"And that what happened."

Recovery Girl sighs, and holds Momo's hand. "You're free to stay here until Todoroki feels better." Momo nods. Her conviction may have clouded her judgement, but it not like she had anything crucial to learn in class. " _Midnight-sensei will be lecturing on the history of costume design in Japan, and All Might-sensei isn't teaching outdoor combat training today so I won't be missing much."_

"I'll let your teachers know that you're here." Recovery Girl walks towards the school phone. "They would find it weird that a top student isn't present in their class."

While Recovery Girl talks on the phone, Momo approached Shouto's bed. Radiating from her hand, she pulls out two pillows and fluffs them. Shouto looks at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yaoyorozu, I have pillows already."

"Nonsense!" Momo ignores him and replaces his pillows with hers. "Besides I think these would help support your head more." Shouto looks at her before he turns his head to look at the ceiling.

"These are really good pillows."

"I'm glad you like them." Momo gives Shouto a smile.

Recovery Girl looks at the two from across the room.

"Honestly she's going overboard."

"Oooh I love this young romance!" She could hear Midnight's voice over the phone. "Please keep me updated."

Recovery Girl hangs up with no response.

* * *

This story is based on a headcanon I found on tumblr. I would send the link but for some reason ff isn't letting post the whole link.

post/163175629103/sick-todoroki-getting-treated-by-momo

Anyways, there so much more to write about this story based solely on todomomo's post but I might go even further who knows.


	3. Sandwiches and Magazines

"Oh, Todoroki, you're finally awake!"

Confused and unaware of his surroundings, Shouto looks around the room to allow his body to register what happened earlier. The last thing he recalls clearly is Momo changing his pillows. And while he thought it was unnecessary, his headache seemed to clear up in a couple of minutes. Whether it was from Recovery Girl's kiss, or Momo's supportive pillows, he's not quite sure which one relieved his throbbing forehead. While he no longer felt cold and had a fever, Shouto still felt weak; a natural response even to those blessed with strong quirks like himself. From the corner of his eye, he notices a couple of unfinished sandwiches and an unopened carton of milk. Judging from the bite marks, he can tell that he was the one who was eating the sandwich, but his mind couldn't conjure any images of him eating one earlier. He looks at Recovery Girl, who acknowledges the boy waking up. Still groggy, he rubs the sands out of his eyes and hazily focuses them on the aged caretaker.

"Excuse me, but where's Yaoyorozu?"

"Hmmm, so you still choose to be formal with her name, huh? She surprised myself when she called you Shouto earlier?"

"Shouto?" His cheeks started to burn bright red for some reason.

"Please relax, Todoroki. Honestly you two react so similarly. I'm only trying to lighten the mood." Recovery Girl opens a drawer as Shouto turns his head to hide his embarrassment.

"If you're wondering where Yaoyorozu is, she left earlier. She wanted to give you time to sleep and recover. She wanted me to hand you these to read while you stay here, but seeing as how you're feeling well enough to stand, it's best for you to go to your dorm and rest properly." Recovery Girl says as she hands Shouto a rolled-up parcel.

Unwrapped, it contains two magazines. On one, All Might stood mightily as he poses smack dabbed in the center of the front cover. The headline reads "From Hero to Scholar: How All Might Balances Heroism and Teaching. On the other, Uwabami poses elegantly on a golden throne. "Shed Those Unwanted Wrinkles: Beauty Advice from the Snake Hero Herself" covered the side of the cover in bold letters. Shouto flips through the pages. They weren't blank. The articles were legible, the pictures detailed, and colorful, as if they were hot off the press. He shuts the magazines in shock, and turns to look at Recovery Girl for more answers.

"She pulled those out of her belly while you were asleep, I read some of the articles as well. I'm honestly impressed by her talents. An eidetic memory with her quirk will surely make a formidable hero." Recovery Girl takes a seat to rest her old knees.

The room felt cold for some reason. Shouto is not quite sure what makes him more speechless: Momo's application and intelligence, or Momo going out of her way to take care of him. He's never felt this type of care other than from his sister and mother.

 _"A cute girl took care of me…"_ He scoffs, denying that a thought like that crossed his mind.

 _"I'm like Midoriya after he_ _talks to Uraraka on the phone."_

It only took a couple of minutes for Shouto to ready himself to leave the infirmary. He opens the door to find Izuku waiting for him. Shouto still finds it weird that his friends are concerned about him, but he can't help but warm up to how they act. They share their gratitude to Recovery Girl, bowing their heads and thanking her for her service. Before leaving, however, Recovery Girl stops them to share one piece of advice.

"Don't be surprised with how you reacted. You are a boy after all." Recovery Girl winks at the two before walking inside her office with the door shutting behind her.

Shouto and Izuku's hearts froze for a second. To Izuku, this is a normal reaction, especially when some calls him out for spending time alone with Ochako. However, he's surprised to see how vulnerable and open Shouto's emotions are right now.

 _"Even the strong have their weaknesses…"_

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. This chapter is shorter than the first two. I originally wanted to make a two part chapter again, but I figured it would be easier to digest this story if I kept the chapter short. Besides, writing at this pace allows me to come up with cuter moments. Stay tuned!


	4. Even My Best Friend

Guilt.

Guilt is the one thing that preoccupied Momo's mind as she was scouring the grocery store with her best friend Kyouka.

"I think you're overreacting," Kyouka reassures her. "It's very normal to respond like that."

And she very well can be overreacting.

To Mina and Tooru it felt like simple teasing. Mina is a self-proclaimed expert on love and Tooru likes to gossip about juicy things that happening in their classroom. So when Momo is suddenly shouldering Shouto's sickness, they had to call her out on her odd behavior.

"I assure you, I'm only doing this out of the goodness of my heart, and it is my duty as the class vice president to aid any student in need."

"We already heard that excuse earlier, Yaomomo. Trust me, I've seen this in the dramas and movies. He's gonna catch on, then he's gonna confess, then you confess, then…"

"Enough, I'm just trying to help out a sick friend."

"Okay, but how did it feel like touching his body while you were there?"

"Mina!"

"Yeah, I bet it wasn't just his forehead to check his temperature. Tell me, how hard are his chiseled abs? He had a robe on, so you probably had dig in to touch them!"

"Tooru!"

"If anything you two should pay attention with your own interactions. You and Kirishima-san have known each other since middle school, and seem to get along pretty well."

"That's because we're Horn Buddies. If anything, he goes along well with Bakugou or that Tetsutetsu guy."

"And you Tooru, the only person I see you talking to on a regular basis is Ojiro-san."

"I mean, it's just that ummm, it not what you think it is! We're just friends!"

"Don't change the subject Yaomomo, we know you really care about Todoroki. We just want to be honest with yourself."

"I'm done explaining myself, I'm going to the grocery store!"

"Oooh, are you cooking something for him?"

"Ugh I'm leaving!"

Like reviewing film footage, the way she stormed out of her friends kept replaying in her head. With a snap of her finger, Kyouka is able to break her friend out her trance. Her mind returns to reality, and Momo realizes that Kyouka saved her from embarrassing herself in front of the cashier.

"Everything okay, miss?"

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Well just take care of yourself. Here's your change."

"Thank you."

The walk back to their dorms is lengthy. Public transportation would've save them a lot of time traveling, but Kyouka sensed that her best friend wanted to talk to her about things.

"Do you think I'm being overboard?"

"Let's see. You carried Todoroki to the infirmary, cared for him despite not being a medical professional, made him pillows and magazines, and what are you doing now?"

"Making him some chicken soup." Momo lifts the bag of groceries above her head, as if she's proudly showing Kyouka spoils from a treasure quest.

"I'd say you're doing the bare minimum."

"See?"

"I was being sarcastic, Momo."

Tired from walking, Kyouka insisted that they take the bus for the remainder of the journey. With the bus fairly empty, the two are safe continue talking without much distraction.

"Look I'm not saying you have feelings for him, but you are doing a lot. More than what friend would do in this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at Midoriya and Uraraka for example. Whenever, one would get hurt, the first person to react is the other. And it's pretty obvious those two have a thing for one another."

Momo covers her face with the grocery bags.

" _Out of all examples she had to pick the most obvious one."_

Seeing her friend blushing, Kyouka decides not to pester her more about the issue. She already dealt with enough from the others. However, she did want to settle one matter at least.

"Why are you doing this?"

At first Kyouka thought she struck a nerve, as Momo took a while to react to her question, but Momo's turns to her and gives her answer in very sincere tone.

"It's because I wanted to show Shouto that I care for him. He's told me how rough he's had it with his father. I'd imagine that he felt lonely most of the time, before meeting all of us. If I can relieve the pain he has in his heart just a little bit, then I'll be happy." Momo almost let's out a tear. Whether it's from embarrassment from answering Kyouka's question, or empathy for Shouto's domestic situation, it's hard to say.

"Gotcha." Kyouka reaches over to hug her friend. "You have a big heart, you know that?"

"Thank you for understanding."

The rest of the ride home was peaceful and quiet. Kyouka didn't want to ruin the mood that Momo set in the bus, so she waited until they reached the dorms to ask her one last question.

"Shouto, huh? Next thing you know you two will be calling each other 'babe' or 'honey'. Just let me know when you two are out in the open, okay?" Kyouka gives Momo a teasing look before walking to her own room.

" _Even my best friend…"_


	5. War Flashbacks from the Kitchen

There is a text conversation in this chapter. If the way it looks is weird, I apologize in advance.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Todoroki-kun?"

"My head still hurts a little bit, but my fever's gone down thanks to Recovery Girl." Shouto feels his forehead with the back of his palm. As Shouto is occupied checking his temperature, Izuku looks at him with a surprised look on his face. The image of Shouto struck frozen after Recovery Girl's sudden remark, is still very vivid in Izuku's mind. Of course, why wouldn't it be. It only happened five minutes ago. The flushed cheeks and the look of denial his rival had as they took their step away from the infirmary entrance burned an image that Isuku doubts he'll never unsee. However, as they get closer to their dorm rooms, Shouto returns to his familiar calm character. When it comes to the subject of girls, Izuku tends to linger on his bursts of embarrassment after interacting with women. He recalls how red his face was when Mei caressed his body when he asked her to make modifications to his hero suit. Even more so whenever Ochako praises him for his heroic actions, or after she ends her calls with him.

Izuku is shocked at how quickly Shouto returned to his usual demeanor.

Izuku informs Shouto about all the things he missed in class, when suddenly the conversation took a different turn.

"Where's Yaoyorozu?"

Without even questioning his motives, Izuku takes out his phone and searches through his messages.

"Let see." He scrolls down to find a message that Momo sent him a couple of hours ago. Out of generosity, he hands his phone over to Shouto so that he can read their conversation.

Momo Yaoyorozu

 _Midoriya-san, I know you're busy, but can_ _you_

 _please go after Todoroki-san after class?_

 _I'll be heading to the grocery store immediately,_

 _so I won't be able to walk with him._

 _Don't worry Yaoyorozu-san_

 _I'll take care of everything._

 _Thank you so much!_

 _No problem. Do you plan_

 _on cooking something?_

 _I think Todoroki-san will want_

 _something comfortable to eat while_

 _he's still recovering so I'm making him_

 _some chicken noodle soup._

"I've never seen such a formal conversation on text before." Shouto jokingly points out. "Let me guess, she sent the same exact text to Iida as well?"

"Iida-kun said he has something important to do in the support class, so he couldn't come with me."

"I see." Shouto hands back Izuku's phone as the two continue their walk. "Thank you for helping me earlier. I really appreciate what you four did for me today."

"Oh it's nothing. If anything, it's Yaoyorozu-san that deserves most of the credit."

With the two ever so slowly making their way back to their rooms, they deepen their conversation. UA is a humongous campus, and unless you have super speed, talks are a natural way to help make the trip more bearable.

"You know Todoroki-kun, I've noticed something between you and Yaoyorozu-san."

"And what would that be, Midoriya?"

"Ever since the end of term exam you two have been spending more time together. I always see you two talking in the lounge late at night whenever I go to the bathroom."

"Did anyone ever tell you, how vigilant you are?"

"And you always end up finishing whatever she cooks for the class."

For a second Shouto felt a pang in his heart. As if he remembered something very traumatizing. "Midoriya, can I see your phone again?"

"Sure." Izuku surrenders his phone to his friend, concerned that his friend is acting so fearfully.

Shouto scrolls down to the conversation, only to have his deepest fears realized. He could see the words "cook" clear as day on the small screen.

"Midoriya, do you remember when Kaminari made mac-and-cheese?"

"Yes." Izuku faintly remembers Ochako giving her brutally honest opinion on Denki's dish. The phrase "This is the worst thing I've tasted in my life" rang in his head in her sweet and cheerful voice. Of course it was to be expected, it was Denki's first time ever cooking anything. If you can count heating macaroni and string cheese in a microwave as cooking. Unfortunately, Kyouka was left to eat the majority of the concoction to save Denki's confidence from being hurt.

"Let just say out of all Yaoyorozu's talents, cooking falls short of her arsenal."

Of course Shouto is underexaggerating. Her cooking is horrible. From past experience he knows that whenever Momo and cooking are involved, it usually results in a culinary calamity. If a villain were forced to eat her cooking, Shouto would feel sorry for them regardless of how evil their actions were. Like war flashbacks, Shouto remembers having to eat an entire cheesecake that she made for the class. Everyone was too scared to try it. In order to protect Momo's feelings, Shouto sacrificed his stomach to eat everyone's share while she wasn't looking. The amount of times he spent on the toilet that day were too much to remember. There was also one time when Momo fermented her own yogurt. The scent of rotten milk lingered in the air. It was potent enough to make Katsuki vomit. Luckily, Shouto used his quirk to burn off the smell. Shouto hasn't touched a cup of yogurt since.

A cold sweat fell down Shouto's neck.

"Todoroki-kun, are you afraid of Yaoyorozu's cooking?

"Oh no. I'm looking forward to it!"

"EHHHH! WHAT!?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I feel a warmth whenever I take a bite of her cooking."

"Aren't you being a little too nice, Todoroki-kun?"

"Don't get me wrong, the thought of me having to endure eating her meals is enough to make my stomach churn, but the way her face lights up, thinking that she did a great job, makes me happy for some reason."

Could this warmth be nostalgia from a time when his mother was still living with him? Could it be from the fact that a friend is cooking for him? Or perhaps this warmth is coming from feelings his adolescent mind has yet to comprehend? For Shouto, it's too hard to give a definitive answer, but one thing is for certain.

"I enjoy the time I spend with her."

"I see." Knowing Momo's reputation as a cook, Izuku couldn't help but be impressed.

 _"You truly are amazing, Todoroki-kun!"_


	6. Not What I Expected

A tapping noise filled Shouto's room. Waiting for Momo to arrive, his feelings are all over the place. On one hand, he's nervous to eat her new mixture. On another, spending more time with her would make him feel better. What's the reason, he's not sure himself. The way he's acting impatiently is unlike his character. Pacing the floor of his traditional Japanese room. Occasionally sitting down only to fidget his fingers and tap the table with a small piece of ice on the tip of his finger.

" _I'm acting too much like Midoriya right now."_

If any of his classmates saw how he's behaving at this moment, he wouldn't be sure how'd he react. His pride would most likely cause him to act in denial.

*Knock! Knock!*

Shouto rushes to the door to open it. His heart half-prepared despite knowing what to expect…

Only, what he expected didn't actually happen.

His eyes met with a pair of glasses that look foggy.

"Iida, what are you doing here?"

Drenched in sweat and barely able to catch his breath, Tenya tried to explain his presence.

"I'm sorry...bother...are you...Todoroki-kun?"

"I'm alright. Midoriya told me you went to the support class. Did you meet someone there?"

The hairs in the back of Tenya's neck stood and he stiffens up his posture.

"I uhh, just had to meet with someone there." Sweat sprinkles all over the place as his flails his arms in his typical robotic manner.

Slightly irate that his expectations were crushed, Shouto decides to take a jab at his friend.

"Isn't that Hatsume person a student there?"

"It's not what you think, Todoroki-kun! I just needed her to modify my suit!"

"Oh really? I've noticed you two spending more time since you reacquainted." said a familiar voice. The class president turns to see his second-in-command. In her mit-covered hands, is a pot that is clearly fresh from the stove.

"Iida-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on Todoroki-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't able to walk with him like you asked earlier."

"It's alright. I heard from Midoriya-san that you were spending time with Hatsume-san."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, I swear."

"Oh, we never assumed there was anything suspicious going on." Shouto added in.

Rather than continue to defend himself, Tenya simply sprints away.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tenya leaves a trail of dust and lies behind him.

* * *

Iida and Mei is a ship, right? Do they have a ship or nah?


	7. Why is this Soup Red?

With their distraction gone, Momo and Shouto stand in the hallway, accidentally staring at each other's eyes. They both notice what each other was doing and both turn their heads to look away.

" _What am I doing?"_ is the thought they both shared as the hallway fills with this awkward vibe.

"Yaoyorozu, is that pot too hot. I can cool it down for you momentarily." Shouto raises his right hand.

"No, no. I'm okay, but I'd like to come in eventually. This pot is awfully full, and I don't wanna make a mess in the hallway."

Like a gentleman letting his date through, Shouto directs his arm towards the room. A physical gesture welcoming Momo to enter.

"Yaoyoruzu."

"Yes, Todoroki-san?" Momo sets down her pot on top of Shouto's table.

"What's in there?" Shouto knew exactly what's inside the pot, but for the sake of Momo's feelings he wanted to play dumb for her.

"Oh, this," Momo hurriedly opens the top. "I made some chicken noodle soup to help with your cold, or fever, or whatever your condition is." Shouto never realized it before, but the way his seatmate is flustering over his question seems rather adorable.

" _Why am I having these thoughts?"_

Upon first glance of the soup, Shouto already knew that several things are out of place.

"Soba noodles?"

"Oh, I know it sounds weird, but soba noodles are more nutritious and contain essential amino acids, as well as antioxidants."

"I see."

He then notices tiny flakes of chili flakes floating on the surface. In fact, the stock itself looked more red than your average chicken noodle soup.

"I know it's a little red, but adding some spiciness would help decongest your sinuses."

Shouto may feel better, but he still does have a cold.

" _Perhaps there's a method to her madness."_

The two sit down as Momo materializes a ladle and two spoons from her hand. She then makes two ceramic bowls. She believes that ceramic would retain the heat of the soup better.

Staring at the cauldron of red brew, Shouto swallows his spit as he waits for Momo to serve him a bowl.

"Here you go." Momo said with a eager smile of her face.

"Thank you."

He takes a spoonful of soup and gulps it down. Rather than expecting his mouth to burst into flames, something strange occurs. He takes another spoonful. Then another. And another. Shouto is beyond shocked. He never expected this from her. Never in a million years did he ever expect to use this word to describe her cooking.

"Umai."

"Umai?" Momo cradles her head on her hands. "You really think so?"

"I never lie, Yaoyorozu. It's a little spicy, but I really do enjoy it."

"Really?" Momo takes a sip of soup from her bowl. Her eyes widen in disbelief. For once, she finally cooked something palatable. She covers, her mouth almost in horror of her creation. Shouto looks at her with concern.

"What wrong, is it not to your taste?"

"It's delicious." A tear fell from Momo's eye. She keeps her face covered, to keep Shouto from noticing. Her lack of self-confidence and her previous failed attempts have left her doubtful about her cooking skills. Today, however, she doesn't have to worry. Her dish came out a success.

"Did the soup burn your tongue," Shouto asks. "Here let me cool it down for you." He waves his right hand over her bowl. Momo tried to take her spoon out of the bowl, but instead she pulls out a chicken noodle soup popsicle. Perhaps Shouto used a little too much of his quirk.

"Todoroki-san, if you can."

"Sorry." He waves his left hand over the bowl, and the soup melts and returns to its warm, liquid state.

" _I can't believe I lost control. Her smile, it's too distracting."_

Perhaps Shouto has been spending too much time with Izuku lately.

* * *

Ngl I could go for some spicy tofu soup after writing this chapter.


	8. Please Stay A Little Longer

"You'll do fine, Yaomomo. Just don't think about it as more than a meeting between two friends. Well, two friends who care about each other a lot."

Kyouka left those parting words to her best friend before she made her way to Shouto's dorm. Her tone seemed like she was in a rush, however. Like she wanted to be there for her best friend, but she was preoccupied with something personal. Maybe she needed to study? Or maybe it's Denki? Maybe Denki's coming over to study? It's hard to say.

Regardless, that last statement her best friend made lingered in her mind as she walked down the hallway towards Shouto's room. Even now, as she sets her eyes on Shouto, who's happily feasting on her dish, she couldn't shake of this feeling that what she's doing is something unordinary.

" _Maybe if I send one text it would ease my mind."_

Ever since they've become close, Momo has always relied on Kyouka to be her support system. They wouldn't hesitate to call or text each other, since both are willing to take the time to help one another. However, Momo's instincts were telling her something else.

" _Don't think of it too much. Live for the moment and enjoy it."_

Beside that, if her Kyouka was really spending time with Denki, she didn't want to spoil their time together. Momo heeds her best friend's advice, takes a deep breath, and tries to calm herself down, but as many teenagers find out eventually this is not an easy task.

" _Trying to relax? Such a paradoxical statement."_

Perhaps her breathing was a little too loud, because as soon as took her breath, the slurping sound coming from Shouto's end of the table ceased. Shouto sets his bowl down and checks on his guest.

"I'm so sorry, Yaoyorozu. I haven't been really giving much attention since we started eating."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I just have something on my mind is all." She waves her hand to her friend, assuring him that she's alright. Shouto didn't find this answer acceptable.

"Yaoyorozu."

"Yes, Todoroki-san?"

"I really want to thank you for all you did today."

"Oh, I didn't do everything. Midoriya-san and Iida-san helped me out plenty today."

"I'm also really sorry for putting you through everything. I'll personally apologize to all our teachers for having you miss class."

"Don't even worry about that." Momo wiggles her finger at Shouto. "We really didn't miss much today. Midnight-sensei didn't assign any homework after class, and All Might-sensei said as long as you show up to class next time you have nothing to worry about."

"He's pretty lax when it comes to class attendance, isn't he?"

"Well, when it comes it comes to teaching, All Might-sensei isn't the best to be quite honest."

"Guess being the greatest hero, can only make you a decent teacher."

"Todoroki-san, I didn't know you were capable of humor." Momo chuckles at him.

"Unfortunately, you're third person that I made a joke to. Midoriya and Iida beat you to it."

"Darn, but I am the first girl, right?"

Shouto's face shot pink for a second. "It's over." He takes his napkin and waves it the air admitting defeat.

"I had no idea the mighty Shouto had a weakness?"

"Everyone has a weakness."

"Guess I'll bring a cat with me next time."

"Don't do that, Yaoyorozu. I just might quit being a hero."

"We can't have that, now can we?"

"Certainly not! I'm still looking forward to working together as pros. Maybe, afterwards then you can consider."

Momo lets out a laugh, and Shouto gives a smile. Something only a few people have seen.

"Well let's toast to that then, Todoroki-san?"

"It's a date."

The two clink their glasses together and guzzle down their milk. The soup is tasty, but as a precaution, Momo brought a bottle of milk with her just in case.

For a moment, the two were enjoying their time together. As they were eating, however, they soon realized the last words that Shouto uttered out before they made their pact.

"Date."

"Date, huh?"

The two look at each other in shock. Momo covers her blushing face with her hands, while Shouto pushes himself out of the table and gets up. He then bows close to Momo, apologizing for making her flustered.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't really think my words through!"

Momo crawls out of her seat and approaches Shouto.

"It's alright! Please, calm down, Todoroki-san! This is so out of character."

" _But so cute!"_

"Well it's not like that would be a bad thing." Momo looks a Shouto, who's still bowing down. At this point, it's safe to assume he's hiding his red face.

"I mean you're a very nice person, and I do like spending time with you. Especially with what happened today. I couldn't imagine how much trouble you put yourself through just to make me feel better." In all the times they've spent together, Momo has never seen Shouto this vulnerable.

Momo sits in front of Shouto and pets his head. Combing her hand through his red and white hair, she never realized how silky smooth his strands were. The same could be said on Shouto's end. He's seen Creati transmute many things from her hand but he never expected it to be so soft to the touch. He didn't want to tell her, but he really enjoys her warm hand caressing his hair. He never expected this type of physical comfort from anyone other than his mother and sister, let alone his classmate.

"I never realized it myself, but I really do care about you, Todoroki-san. I've always admired you as a person, but ever since we started spending more time together, there's always something new to learn from you. And because of that, I can't but feel when you're with me."

Shouto stayed in place as Momo stroked his head. In truth, Shouto wanted to get up from where he was bowing, but the sight of Momo's body so close to his is enough to make the teenage boy nervous. How could he possibly tell her why he's staying in this position without sounding slightly perverted? Or maybe he's just overthinking things. When it comes to the person he likes—or loves, he's not so sure, it's too soon to say, such a usual trait in an adolescent boy—his calm demeanor, his loneliness, his invulnerability, and his anxieties all cease to exist momentarily. For a good while, she kept petting him until Shouto legs couldn't stand being folded for so long. Momo apologizes as Shouto takes his numbed legs back to his seat. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the time talking about whatever what was on their mind: school, training sessions, their issues, their friends, their future. The topic didn't matter. They found comfort with each other's presence.

The hours passed, and the two realized that the sky is now jet black. The only sources of light is the moon shining brightly with smalls specks of light keeping it company. Momo came over when the sun was barely setting, so the night sky came as a surprise to them. Shouto checks his clock for the time.

"It's midnight."

Momo looks at the pot of soup. They barely ate half of what she cooked. By this time, the soba noodles look fatter from soaking a good amount of the stock it sat in. Bits of fat layered on the surface. The soup had grown cold, and it looks like they spent the majority of their time talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"I should probably let you go to bed now." Momo turns away to hide her blushing face. "It was nice spending the day with you." She gets up and walks towards the door, ready to put her shoes on. She didn't want the night to end, but she wanted Shouto to get some rest.

"Perhaps you'd like to have a midnight snack with me." Holding the pot in his hands, Momo can feel heat radiating from inside. She opens the pot to find her soup steaming hot, with the stock looking as vibrant as when she first brought it. "It's not like we have class tomorrow."

Momo checks her phone and looks at the date. It's Saturday.

"I had no idea your left side can be useful in the kitchen?" She puts her phone away as she turns her gaze back to Shouto.

"What can I say? Perhaps your intelligence may have rubbed off on me."

The two sit back down, to enjoy more of each other's company. Momo eventually made it back to her room. The time she went back, however, she couldn't say.

* * *

I've been watching a lot of Rick and Morty lately. Try to spot the reference. I apologize for not posting for a while. Work has me on duty for six days a week, and I go to the gym afterwards, plus I edit videos weekly for my youtube channel. So that leaves with very little time to work on this. However, I just had my day off so I decided to work on a chapter. Not sure when will this story end, but it's coming.


	9. It's Not A Date

"It's not a date." Shouto quickly denies.

"But you're dressed so nicely." Izuku points at the boy's pressed blue long sleeve, his spotless white jeans, and neat brown shoes. He wasn't sure what type of shoes he's wearing. Moccasins, maybe?

"I like to dress up whenever I go to the city."

Before Izuku can get a word in, Tenya buts in. "But why would you go to the city?"

"I want to go somewhere."

"Yes!" Tenya flares his hands towards Shouto. "With Yaoyoruzu-san?" Izuku adds on.

Shouto turns his head away from his friends' sight. He tries to hide it, but Izuku is far too observant to hide any signs of denial. He clearly sees how flushed Shouto's cheeks are the second he mentioned that name.

"Enough!" Shouto makes a gentle layer of frost over Izuku's' mouth. He's quite good with hiding his emotions, but when it comes to her it becomes quite difficult.

"Todoroki-kun! I know you're denying any engagement with Yaoyorozu-san this afternoon, but I humbly advice for you not to freeze over your friend's mouth! That's very unbecoming both as a student and a hero in training!"

"Sorry Iida, I overreacted a little." Shouto puts his left hand in front of Izuku's face and melts off the icy layer on his lips.

"I understand, but given the circumstances I wouldn't blame you. If I was going on a I date with Yaoyoruzu-san I would react this way to." Tenya smirks.

"Remember Iida-kun, it's not a date. It just two friends going somewhere in the city." Izuku teasingly corrects him.

"But they're dressed nicely, Midoriya-kun? And where are they going?" The two look at Shouto to finish the question.

"A cat cafe." Shouto sighs as he begrudgingly answers.

"CAT CAFE! Congratulations Todoroki-kun!"

"Iida-kun don't yell! People might hear us!" Though they were sitting by the court in front of their dorm, and it's Saturday. Most students choose to either sleep in or stay indoors around this time.

"Sorry Midoriya-kun but I'm just so happy for our friend."

"I know! We're so proud of you Todoroki-kun!"

"You two. I'm the one going on a date, yet you two sound more excited than I am." Although he remains composed on the outside. His heart is racing, and his friends' overexcitement over his first date is surely not helping.

"Didn't you two go own your own dates recently?"

"Ehh! Uraraka-san and I just made mochi in the dorm kitchen!"

"Hatsume-san and I are working on modifications to my suit!"

"It's been three weeks, Iida. That excuse is getting old."

"Don't change the subject, Todoroki! I know you're doing this so we can look over the fact that you said that this IS A DATE!"

"I admit to nothing."

The typical high school teasing could've gone on forever. Luckily for Shouto, his phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Todoroki-san can you meet me at the front of campus. I told Mina and Tooru that I was going to the restroom. This is gives enough time to leave already."

"They're teasing you too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Alright I'll meet you there. And Yaoyorozu."

"Yes?"

"Just call me Shouto, okay?"

"Only if you call me Momo."

"See you in a bit.." Shouto's face turns bright red. "M-M-M-mo-mo."

"We'll work on it."

He hangs up and turns to his friends.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be, Todoroki-kun. Just have fun." Both Izuku and Tenya give him a thumbs up.

"Alright then. Later."

As he makes his exit, Izuku and Tenya smile at Shouto. They're happy that despite of his miserable upbringing, he can at least have someone that can give a reason to smile.

"And all this started because of chicken noodle soup."

"No, Midoriya-kun. I think those two felt something way before that."

"How insightful of you, Iida-kun."

* * *

As Momo waits for Shouto to meet her, she gets another call.

"Hello."

It's Kyouka checking on her. She knew Mina and Tooru would tease her about today so she decided to help her best friend get away from them. She lied about seeing a stain on Momo's dress, and told her to go to the bathroom to try to wash it off. Luckily for them, Mina and Tooru believed every single word.

"You're in front now, right?"

"I am. Thank you for helping me out."

"Don't mention it."

"It's not a date, we're just going to a cat cafe."

"Whatever you say Yaomomo! Have fun!"

She puts her phone in her purse and patiently waits for her date to arrive.


	10. Happy Birthday Momo!

_I've never really liked celebrating my birthday. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to pass on a lively occasion like a party. I love to go shopping, especially with my friends, and I especially love having study groups. What all three of these events have in common are that I'm NOT the center of attention. Sure my friends want to help me get an outfit, or they might call on me to help them with a particular subject in class, but there was always an alternative incentive for them to be there. Maybe they would like to get a dress for themselves, or they really want to pass next week's exam, but when it comes to birthday parties it's different. You become the center of attention. You become the incentive, the priority. And that's something I don't really want. I don't want to trouble people just for my sake. Perhaps it's my independent nature, but it is what it is. However, this year is different. I wanted to celebrate my birthday with at least one person, but…_

"I'm sorry Momo, but my hands are tied with this one. He may be a scumbag, but he's still the number one hero, and even when it pains me I could learn a lot from this mission."

"I understand Shouto. Endeavour can be quite a difficult person to deal with. Besides, you have to save face for the public. He is your father after all."

"Barely."

"I know."

"But don't worry, Momo I promise will do something tomorrow."

"But it won't be the same…" Momo whispers to herself.

 _Unfortunately for Shouto, his father is forcing him to go on a day-long mission. As much as I didn't care about celebrating my birthday, this was the one exception. And now he's not going to spend it with me. Everyone in our class wanted to throw me a small party, but I insisted on not having one._

"Then let us at least treat you out at least." Tenya insisted.

 _In the end we all went to an ice cream shop. Iida-san couldn't take no for an answer._

"As the class president. I can't neglect any classmate with a heavy heart, especially my right hand."

 _That's our class president for you. Kyouka left early too. She said she needed to work on some music. That's too bad. If Shouto wasn't here, at least I could've talked to her about it afterwards. Guess I'll spend this year by myself. Not that I wanted to celebrate it anyway. Is what I originally thought. However, as I headed towards my room, I noticed that the door was open._

"What's this."

A foldable table was set up in whatever free space was left in her room; her enormous bed is to blame. On the table is a white cake with a ring of strawberries hugging its base. More strawberries garnisheed the cake, surrounding a message written in pink frosting. It reads "Surprise!"

"How did you two even get inside my room?"

"I persuaded Aizawa-sensei to give me a spare key," Kyouka proudly shows her the key before placing it on top of Momo's palm. "But I won't be needing this anymore. I've done my part. Have fun you two!" Kyouka winks at her best friend, as if she implying that they plan on doing something naughty and intimate.

"Kyouka come back here!"

"I can't hear you Yaomomo! The hallway's too long or some other excuse!"

Momo had so many questions to ask her, but at least she gave her the spare key. Now all that's left is Shouto, who is patiently smiling at her.

"Momo I can explain." Shouto almost sounded guilty for lying to her. He knew she didn't care much about celebrating her birthday, but he wanted to do something special for her. However, Endeavour is a selfish man, and didn't care for any distractions, especially women. Regardless, Shouto remains ever rebellious to his father.

Shouto tries to approach her, but she immediately give him a look telling him to keep his distance. "So you didn't have to go with your father on a mission?" She's a little furious that Shouto would lie to her like that.

"Oh no the mission was real, and he needed me to go with him."

"Oh."

"I tried telling him about your birthday, but he wouldn't have it. So I left early."

"Oh?"

"He's probably furious with me." Shouto checks his phone and finds several voicemails left by his father. Most of what he said is very inaudible, but from the yelling you could tell Endeavour was not happy. Shouto quickly returns his phone into his pocket. He didn't want the sounds of his angry, scumbag of father to ruin Momo's birthday. Not that he was going to listen to every voicemail left; he's most likely going to delete them as soon as he heads back to his dorm. Why would he give his father the satisfaction of listening to his berating.

"Oh…"

Momo turns away to hide her frown. How can she doubt Shouto like she did just now. He's never done anything to upset her, and he's put so much faith in her. She can't believe he would go out his way to come throw her a surprise party. She feels a knot in her stomach. She wanted to apologize badly.

"Shouto I…"

"Momo the cake is melting quickly."

"Ehh?"

"I worked with Satou to make you an ice cream cake. I know you love eating cake with tea, but I thought this would be a delightful change." It is true, all the girls do love eating sweets, especially if it's cake made by their class's renowned confectioner.

"My quirk can keep the cake from melting completely, but it won't look as pretty so we should eat it immediately."

Momo quickly wraps her arms around Shouto. She looks up at him, her face shining a very bright smile, before resting her head on Shouto's chest. She could hear his heart beating faster, and for some reason that made her happy.

"You really are amazing Shouto Todoroki."

"Happy Birthday Momo!"

* * *

Later that night Shouto left Momo's room past midnight. Surprisingly, some cake was still left behind. Luckily he was able to freeze it so it didn't go to waste. He didn't want Satou's work to go to waste so he decides to take it to store it in the freezer in the dorm dining area. He'll let everyone know about the cake in the morning. However, upon entering the lounge he found that there were still people inside.

On one couch sat Izuku and Ochako casually watching TV. Or at least it looks like they were from where Shouto is standing. The TV is on, but the two are resting their heads on each other. Shouto then sets his eyes on the other occupied couch. Denki was sitting on the edge of the couch while Kyouka was using his thigh as a pillow. The two of them are sharing a pair of headphones listening to music from Kyouka's phone. The two of them had their eyes shut too, so Shouto didn't want to wake all four of them up. He quietly tip-toes his way to the freezer and sets the cake inside. He makes his way back to the door, when he suddenly hear someone call his name.

"Todoroki-kun."

"Shh! Midoriya, you'll wake up everyone."

"Deku-kun, I smell cake." Ochako rubs her eyes. "Oh, Todoroki-kun what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Uraraka I'm sorry for waking you—"

"Cake!?" Denki suddenly came to life. "Jirou, someone brought cake!"

"What, who would bring cake? It's so late." Her eyes gaze a Shouto by the door. "Oh, Todoroki how was it? Did you enjoy the cake?" She gives him a sly smirk.

"Ummm well the cake was pretty sweet, but Momo enjoyed it."

"I don't know, Jirou. His mouth was definitely tasting something, but I don't think it was the cake Satou made." The three look at where Denki's finger is pointing.

"Todoroki-kun is that—"

"Yaoyorozu-san's lip gloss?" Izuku finishes Ochako's observation.

"Deku-kun how do you know Momo wears lip gloss?"

"Because you keep telling me to buy you that color."

The four closely inspect Shouto's lips. They see traces of lips gloss smeared all over.

"Oi, Todoroki your neck." Kyouka points at his neck. Lips marks were still visible. Momo, didn't want to hurt Shouto so she didn't give him a hickey, but she still wanted to kiss his neck.

"Man, Todoroki it looks like Yaomomo gave you a present for her birthday. I wish Jirou would kiss my neck like gah!" An earphone jack stabs him in the eye.

"Shut it!"

"What happened with you two?" Izuku asks.

"Yes, yes, Todoroki-kun! Tell us everything!" Ochako enthusiastically nods her head, eager to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"I'd love to tell you what happened, but it's late and I'm quite sleepy so—"

"You're not getting out of this, Todoroki!" Kyouka pulls out a chair for him to sit on, while Denki takes out the cake and sets on the dining table. "You still owe me for breaking into Momo's room."

"Ehh!? Todoroki-kun broke into Yaoyorozu-san's room!?" Izuku is shocked that his friend would do something that drastic.

"Now you have to stay and eat cake with us Todoroki-kun!" Ochako runs and pulls Shouto towards the table. With all five of them sitting, they begin interrogating the half-fire, half-ice boy.

"So…" Kyouka slams her fist on the table. "Tell us what happened."

"Well…"

The rest of the night was filled with squeals and blushes. Shouto knew this was coming, but he didn't care.

 _As long as Momo is happy, I don't mind all this teasing._


	11. On a Hot Spring Day

Springtime is here and another semester ends. Which means that the students are in spring vacation for ten days. Due to the villains invasion during last summer's training camp, Principal Nedzu decided to give the students a break. No internships. No training camps. Just a plain, old spring break. However, Japan is facing a strange heatwave. Luckily, most of UA's students left to go home to spend time with their families. However, a select few have decided to stay in the dorms for some quality time.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay with us Iida-kun?"

"As much as I'd love to, Midoriya-kun, I'd also like to visit my brother." Tenya quickly turns his attention to Shouto. "I'm actually surprised that you're not visiting your mother right now, Todoroki-kun."

"I do intend to visit her tomorrow. Plus I'd like to spend this time to myself"

"With Yaoyorozu-san, right?" Izuku sneakily comments with he slyly smiles at Shouto. Tenya unintentionally interrupts. "Isn't that why you're staying, Midoriya-kun. Uraraka-san can't go home so you're staying to keep her company?"

Full of denial, Izuku shields his face in front of his two friends. "I admit to nothing."

"Anyways call me if anything interesting happens."

"Take care Iida," Shouto ends the call.

Unfortunately for those who decided to stay, the air conditioning in the building is broken, leaving the students to find creative ways to keep themselves cool.

"Todoroki, can't you use your quirk to make this room cool?" Mina complains as she fans herself and Eijirou with one of Shouto's hand fans.

"Even if I wanted too my body temperature won't allow it. I feel just as hot as you all."

"Now that you mention it. You were having a hard time cooling yourself when you had that fever a while back."

"Exactly."

Suddenly the door opens and in comes Ochako carrying a plate full of succulent slices of watermelon. "Don't worry hopefully these will do the trick."

"Watermelons, huh," Eijirou picks up a slice for him and MIna, "sounds very cliché don't you guys think?"

"It's not like we're in an anime or something," Denki reassures his friends as he takes a bite out of the watermelon. He wipes his face in content as the refreshing red juice oozes down his neck. "Hmmm this is pretty sweet!"

Mina takes a bite from her slice. "What are you even doing here, Kaminari?"

"I'm most likely gonna be bored and sleep for the most part if I go home."

Mina takes another bite. "No surprise there."

"So I thought I could stay here and find something to do. At least you guys are here with me. Though I feel kinda weird being the only guy without a pair here."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean there's Todoroki and Yaomomo, Midoriya and Uraraka, Tokoyami and Tsu-chan, and you two," Kaminari points his slice at Mina and Eijirou. "It's like a couple's retreat!" Denki takes another bite to soothe his nerves. Kyouka wanted to spend her break in the dorms as well, but her parents needed her to accompany them to a recording session that will last the entirety of the week. However, Mina and Eijirou completely ignored Denki's explanation and look at each other, wondering what their friend was implying with his earlier comment.

"First of all Tokoyami and Tsu-chan are out shopping for groceries cuz the cafeteria is closed during break," Mina says.

Eijirou adds on. "Yeah, Kaminari. And we're not a couple!"

"We're Horn Buddies!" The two fist bump which leaves Denki in more confusion. The door flies open again.

"We're back!"

"Oh, Deku-kun! Yaomomo! You two found soda downstairs?"

"Yup!"

"And I made glasses for us to use."

With the group complete again, Shouto springs back to life and helps out the others. He grabs the soda and glasses and pours everyone a generous share. He then uses his quirk to freeze the soda and turns them into slushies. Using straws that Momo made, the group happily enjoys their drinks. Soon the room is filled with delight. Ochako especially loves it. "Mmmm this is so refreshing Todoroki-kun!"

Shouto couldn't help but be infected by Ochako's bright smile. "I'm glad you like it. It's not much but it should keep us cool until the AC is fixed."

In a hot day like this, the remaining residents of Class 1-A decided to spend their time together. They all decide to stay in Ochako's room since the plainness of its interior vibed with the hot weather, like spending the summertime in the countryside.

"Couldn't you have made us an electric fan or something, Yaomomo." Mina and Denki ask.

"I would but making large appliances like that would ruin the economy. If I make a fan, then the repairman is left without work." As vice-president lectures her classmates on the ethics of her powers, Eijirou, Shouto, and Izuku look at each other recalling a similar spiel she gave when they rescued Katsuki their first year.

Everyone is enjoying each other's company, but unfortunately the teenage mind bores easily. With all the soda and watermelon gone, the gang is left to ponder on what to do next. Maybe they cal go to the beach, and smash watermelons there. Maybe the can go to the mall and try to buy clothes more suited for this weather. Fortunately, Mina has a brilliant idea.

"Spin the bottle!" The room erupts in a frenzy.

"EHHHH!"

"No way, Ashido. I'm not about to kiss Kaminari!" Eijirou covers his mouth and looks back at Denki.

"Yeah Ashido! Have you seen how sharp Kirishima's teeth are!?"

"Relax, we're gonna use the bottle for truth or dare," Mina reassures everyone. Though everyone is relieved, the look Mina gave to Shouto and Momo makes it seem that she has bad intentions for this game, specifically for them. Shouto looks at Momo, as if he's saying "We could've spent time alone in either one of our rooms."

"Guess I'll go first!" Denki spins the bottle. The other six stare anxiously as the bottle

 _SPINS_

 _SPINS_

 _SPINS_

"Ashido!"

"Ehh!? Me first?" Mina frustratingly picks up the empty soda bottle, "You rigged this with your static, huh?"

"Uhh, electricity. And no. Truth or dare?"

Mina slams her fists repeatedly on one of Ochako's cushions. "Alright! Truth!"

"Who do you think is the hottest among us?"

"Literally, Todoroki. Physically, Kirishima."

"Wow that was a quick response!" Denki comments.

It took a while for Eijirou to process what Mina just said. When he did he frantically crawls to the corner of the room.

"M-m-m-me!?"

Embarrassed with her response, Mina turns around and throws the cushion at Eijirou. "I can't help it! You're costume literally exposes your abs. And frankly, their rock hard. Like without even using your quirk. How do you expect me to see you in your costume and not say 'hmm not bad'?" Mina observes Eijirou's shirt, fully aware that it's hiding his chiseled six-pack. Eijrou feels her glare and curls up in a ball to cover himself.

"By ignoring it!"

"Hmph whatever." Mina spins the bottle again. "Alright, Midoriya! Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm I guess I can do a dare." Mina's eyes suddenly flare up with malcontent. She darts her finger at Izuku as she screams out her command. "I dare you to use Ochako's lap as a pillow for the rest of the game!"

Izuku is shocked. "Ehh!? That's a little extreme Ashido-san!"

"Yeah, Deku-kun and I haven't had THAT much physical contact!" Their puppy eyes show distress, but Mina doesn't waver.

"No excuses Midoriya! Head on lap now!" She directs her finger at Ochako's lap. With no choice, Izuku places his bushy, green hair on the top of Ochako's thighs.

"Oh my! Uraraka-san your legs are so smooth! Soft but firm, it's quite amazing!"

"Gyahh! I can't do this Mina-chan! This is too much!" She glances briefly below. His green eyes, his cute freckles, and his soft, bushy hair. They're so close to her. She could bend down and kiss him if she wanted. It's like this dare is giving her so many openings, but she has to remain calm in front of everyone.

"Deku-kun are you comfortable? You feeling like you're warming up."

"W-w-w-warm? Is it getting warm in here. It can't be helped. The weather outside is hot. May be Todoroki-kun's quirk is acting up or something."

"I'm perfectly fine here, Midoriya," Shouto flatly replies.

With the first couple targeted, Mina proceeds with her game. "Alright Midoriya, it's your turn!"

"Do I have to spin it from here? It's kinda hard to spin the bottle from this angle."

"You gotta." Izuku turn his body to spin the bottle better, but the sensation of his cheeks touching Ochako's lap sends shockwaves throughout her body. _How am I going to endure this torture?_

 _SPIN_

 _SPIN_

 _SPIN_

The bottle goes then...

"Alright Kaminari-kun truth or dare."

"Truth! Ask me anything?"

Without moment's rest Izuku spits out his question. "Remember when it was Yaoyorozu-san's birthday?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly were you doing with Jirou-san in the lounge before I came in?" A spark of electricity surges to the tips of Denki's hair. "Perhaps my question's a little too personal?"

"What the heck, Midoriya! That's question's so out of character!"

Izuku shrugs. "I got caught in the moment."

Shouto and Ochako nod in agreement. "Yeah, what were you two doing before I came in to do my homework?"

"And to put away Yaoyorozu's birthday cake?"

Denki started to sweat profusely. "O-o-oh you know just listening to some music."

Momo didn't believe one word of his answer. "You know I can materialize a polygraph if you're not gonna be honest, Kaminari-san."

Denki started to fidget his fingers. "Well, at least that's what I intended when I was there with her, but she suddenly laid on my lap, and told me to listen to this song. I don't really remember the song, but it was super slow, and set the mood. She kinda just came close to my face. Next thing you know I could taste her lips…"

The room fell quiet. Denki's descriptive language lingered in everyone's ears.

"I KNEW IT!"

'Ehh, Yaomomo!"

"I knew that you and Kyouka-chan were dating!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Dating is such a strong word. I prefer two close friends romantically spending time together."

Shouto comments bluntly, "That's called dating."

"We were both bad at kissing, but Jirou was so cute I didn't mind our teeth grinding on each other."

Mina squeals in delight of the news. "Gah! That's so cute, Kaminari!" Eijirou clasps his friend's shoulder with one hand and clenches his other in a fist. "I'm really happy for you, bro! Please take care of her!"

"I will! But we're not getting married, and please don't tell anyone about us dating. Not yet at least." Denki gets on his knees begging.

"We won't!" Is what the group said collectively. However, Denki knows that his girlfriend will be bombarded with questions the second she comes back. Really the only thing he can do is sigh and wait for the imminent to happen.

 _The game continues next chapter!_


	12. Shouto and the Yaoyoreotard

Twelve rounds have passed, and with every dare committed and truth spoken, the group learns more about one another:

Denki isn't afraid to try the kimchi Momo had fermenting in her room. He said it tastes fine, but proceeded to make his way to the bathroom five minutes later.

Izuku said that his first kiss happened right after rescuing Eri. He shared a room with Eijirou, who spent most of his time sleeping. One day Ochako came by to check on him, and without even thinking she kissed him.

Mina revealed that despite her bright disposition, no one has actually asked her out on a date. From the corner of her eye she can see Eijirou pout in disbelief.

Momo raided Mineta's room. She made herself a room key and brought her phone along to record everything. When she showed everyone what she found, they decided it was best etch it out of their memories. What little shred of respect Denki had for Mineta died after what he saw.

Ochako admits that she loves cuddling with Izuku when there's no class. Surprisingly it was Shouto who said for them to stop being so sweet.

The game continues, and right now it's Eijirou's turn to answer a question.

"Who was the first person to visit you after our mission?" Izuku asks.

"Hmmm my memory was hazy cas of all the medicine, but I distinctly remember seeing a really fluffy head floating above me."

"Be more distinct."

"Hmmm I think there was a pair of horn on their head." Mina shrieks upon hearing Eijirou's recollection.

"What's wrong, Ashido?" Mina covers his mouth. "Why are you asking him this question? You were there!"

"I was? I don't recall I was on a lot of medicine too," Izuku smiles at Mina in a sort of teasing way.

"Damn your innocent baby face, Midoriya!"

"Ashido-san you're voice is too loud."

"Sorry Yaomomo." Mina sits back down quietly.

A few more rounds pass…

 _SPIN_  
 _SPIN_  
 _SPIN_

"Okay Todoroki truth or dare?" Mina asks.

"I did truth last time so why not. Dare." Mina immediately jump up and darts her finger at Shouto.

"Okay! I dare you to dress up in Yaomomo's suit!"

"Ehh! Mina don't you think that's a little too much? I've never shared any clothes with Todoroki-san before…" Momo covers her face with her arms. "...but my hero suit? I won't let you!"

Mina wags her finger with a smug look on her face. "It's not your turn to decide that, Yaomomo."

"Where's your suit, Yaoyorozu?"

"It's in my room. I'll go with you." Mina intervenes.

"No, no! Give him your room key. He has to dress up on his own and come back."

"Fine."

Ten minutes pass, and finally a knock on Ochako's door.

"I'll get it!"

"No, Ochako! You stay where you are!" Ochako groans. As much as she likes being close to her boyfriend, her leg has been numb for ten minutes already.

"My legs are losing circulation..."

"I'm sorry Uraraka-san!"

Denki opens the door, and everyone's in awe.

"Todoroki-kun it suits you pretty well."

"Does it, Midoriya?"

"I never knew how ripped you are, bro."

"I do train a lot, Kirishima."

Ochako looks at Momo's direction. "What about you, Yaomomo?" The room quiet momentarily. Then Momo finally opens her mouth.

"Let's see where do I begin… My suit is built from material that stretches, allowing anyone within my height to wear it without any discomfort. And yet…" All eyes, including Shouto's, are on her awaiting for her response. "Todoroki-san's muscles! They contour with every corner of his body. My yaoyoreotard is practically blended with your chest." Momo points at her suit's cavity. "The purpose of that opening is for me to create object and dispense them easily, but this. I can see your abs! It's so chiseled! So sharp!"

"She's talking like you when you get excited, Deku-kun."

"Do I really sound like that?"

Momo's face turns deep red. Her breath grows shorter. The sight of Shouto in her skimpy costume is too much stimulation. She intended her suit to be suitable for her quirk. For justice. This, to the innocent Momo, is borderline sinful. Her head drops down on the floor.

"Momo!" Shouto runs towards her.

"Yaomomo!"

"What happened!?"

"I think she fainted from Todoroki's sexiness."

Shouto cradles Momo in his arms. He reaches for one of his fans and starts waving it at her face. "You took this game too far!" Mina sneers at him with a deviant look on her face.

Eijirou and Mina whisper to each other as they watched everyone else tend to Momo. "Don't you think that was a little mean, Ashido?" They watch as Denki frantically grabs a cushion.

"Hee-hee. I'm not saying anything," Mina zips her mouth shut and winks at her horn buddy.

A couple minutes pass, and everything is back to normal.

"You okay, Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asks still laying on Ochako's lap.

"I'm sorry for troubling everyone."

"It's okay, Yaomomo. I did that the first time I saw Jirou wearing my jacket," Denki says reassuringly.

"Bro, your jacket. Really?"

"Shut up, Kirishima. I'll tell you all about it later."

Shouto is back to wearing his normal clothes though his eyes are glaring at Mina's direction. He isn't seeking blood, but he knows he wants retribution. Mina tries to lighten up the situation.

"Okay, how 'bout we end the game after this turn." A sigh of relief fills the air much to Mina's disappointment.

"Alright Todoroki it's your turn since the bottle landed on you last." Shouto vindictively spins the bottle.

 _SPIN_  
 _SPIN_  
 _SPIN_

Everyone's eyes follow where the bottle is spinning, hoping that they won't be the next victim. Until…

"Ehhh!?"

"Ashido, truth or dare?"

Everyone looks in amazement shocked that fate has turn against Mina. "No fair! I got picked again."

"It's the last turn," Izuku says as he fluffs Ochako's lap like a pillow.

"You said so yourself," Ochako adds on.

"Karma's a bitch!" Denki eloquently states.

Mina stares at the bottle in disbelief. The orchestrator is beaten in her own game.

"Screw it! Dare!"

"Alright I dare you to–"

"KISS KIRISHIMA-SAN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

Once again everyone is left speechless. Mina's never heard Momo raise her voice at her before. She's always teased her about Shouto out of good honest fun, but she never thought Momo would want to get back at her.

"You can't just pick a dare like that! It's Todoroki's turn."

"I was gonna say strip Kirishima of his clothes, but let's add on what Momo suggested. Strip him first, then kiss him. Actually not just kiss him, make out with him."

"You're enjoying this a little too much Todoroki."

"I'd like to think we're even now."

"How is this even!?"

"Hurry up Ashido, Kirishima's waiting," Denki makes a smoochie face to tease Mina. Upset, Mina turns to look at Eijirou who's been quiet since the dare was made. "Eijirou-kun!?" The weather might be hot, but right now Eijirou is shaking like a leaf. His body is stiff without even having to activate his quirk, and his face almost matches the color of his dyed hair.

"M-m-m-my first kiss? With A-a-a-ashido? Naked?!"

"Ooh Eijirou-kun?"

"Are you two that close too?"

"Kaminari! Ochako! Shut it!" Momo puts her mouth in front of her face, almost guilt-ridden of her outburst. Shouto places his hand on her shoulder, assuring her that what she did is okay. Though he gives a slight grin. He's enjoying what's unfolding in front of him.

"Stop squirming, Kirishima! It's hard to take off your pants like this!"

"Shut up! This is sexual harassment, Ashido! You don't have to go through with this!"

"My pride, Kirishima! My pride!"

"This isn't how I pictured getting kissed by the girl I like to be!"

"Ehh! You like me Kirishima?"

"I've always thought you were cool, Ashido."

She loosens her grip on his clothes, and moves Eijirou's hair away from his face. His hair lost its spikiness during the struggle. Her black-yellow eyes gaze into his. She hadn't noticed it before, but her body is feeling warmer, and her heart is beating out of her chest. She feels his 're a lot softer than they appear. "You know, I never told you this, but I always thought you were cool too. You had me worried after rescuing Eri-chan, but when you were sleeping I finally noticed how cute you look."

"Ashido..."

While the two are fixated on each other, the rest of the group look on with astonishment.

"Geez, Todoroki did you know anything about this?"

"I honestly had no idea that they had a thing for each other, I swear," he nervously answers.

"To be honest, Kirishima-kun and I have been spending more time since the Overhaul mission, and he's told me how Ashido-san is one of his inspirations. I didn't know he meant a crush on her."

"I feel a little guilty for making them reveal to each other this way, " Shouto bows his head shamefully. "I think they're okay Todoroki-san," Momo reassures him. The group takes one more look at Mina and Eijirou. Both seem to have calmed down, but Mina still remains on top of her middle school classmate.

"Should we stay or give you guys privacy?" Izuku asks.

Shouto picks up the bottle in the middle of their circle. "This game is over." He gets up and taps Mina on the shoulder. "You two should find a more intimate place to make out. Say your room, Ashido." Everyone picks up their belongings at starts to leave, yet Izuku remains cuddled in the warmth of Ochako's thighs.

"Deku-kun, as cute as this is can you please get off. I've lost all feeling in my legs!"

* * *

A WEEK PASSES...

"Eijirou-kun!"

"Ssh! Ashido you're too loud!" Mina grabs onto his arm. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm having lunch with my horn buddy, or should I say my new boyfriend."

"See that!"

"See what? Awww is my little Kirishima still surprised that he's dating his horn buddy?"

"I didn't say that!" Eijirou looks away in denial. "Plus I'm taller than you." Mina wraps her arms around him even tighter.

"Well we don't have to tell anyone that we're dating. I like what we have right now."

"I agree."

"But do me favor. Try calling me Mina-chan for now on, mmkay?"

"Alright, M-m-m-mina-chan!"

"You're so cute when you're nervous. We'll work on it."

The two continue walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "You know we can study in my room later if you want?"

"Really, Kirishima? The last time you said that we ended up falling asleep while watching Diamond is Unbreakable."

"I swear we'll study this time."

"Okay, but only if we study at my room."

"Why? Is my room not manly enough."

"No, your room reeks of manliness, and I need a breather."

"Does it really?"

"It does." Eijirou's eyes start to sparkle in delight. "Please don't think that that's a something to be proud of."

"Sorry. Anyways, when do you want me to come over."

"Try around 6:30. I really need help with my history, and you scored the highest on our last quiz."

"I think I got lucky since I studied with Midoriya, but sure. It's a date!" Eijirous smiles brightly as Mina gently lays her head on Eijirou's arm as they continue walking in the empty hallway…

Or so they thought.

"I told you they started dating, bro," Denki whispers.

"Wow I never thought it would be Ashido," Hanta adds.

The two stop peeping and walk by a water fountain where Katsuki is leaning. "Looks like they're really going out," the two tell him.

"Fuck me. We'll fucking interrogate him later 'bout it," he peeps to check on the couple. He cracks a small smile, glad that his best friend finally opened up to his middle school crush. "You know what, we'll asking him some other time. They need to study anyways. They're both dumbasses after all."

Not a single book was opened that night.


	13. Creati and Finals

Books slamming, pages turning, pencils writing, and Katsuki yelling. These are the sounds that filled the hallways of Class 1-A's dorm for most of the week. A clear indication that finals is around the corner, and everyone is hard at work. Which also meant exceptions to several strange routines. One of them is studying in the hallways with your notes scattered all over the floor. Normally Tenya would be extremely bothered, and give you a fifteen minute lecture on how obstructing the hallway can be a major fire hazard, but seeing as how he too is preoccupied with studies, he very lenient. Though he will tell you to stack you notes together since it's a lot tidier.

And this bring us to the current situation of several of the students. Normally Kyouka studies in either the lounge or in her room, but something else is troubling her besides passing her finals.

"She hasn't left her room yet…" she tells Mina. The two sit on the floor, notes in their hand, and blankly stare at Momo's door.  
"She's been like this for weeks now," Mina says as she frustratingly crosses out her answers to a question.  
"Normally I would check on her, but I've been so busy these past few weeks that this semester flew by really quickly." Kyouka isn't wrong. Classes, internships, and personal business are some of the challenges they currently face. Something that comes naturally now that they're sophomores, but the two never expected the difference between their freshman selves to be so different.  
"It's not like checking on her is your duty. That's normally left for certain people to do like her parents and––TODOROKI!" Mina yells.

The empty hallway is filled with life as Shouto walks with his backpack full, and a folder on his hand.

"Come to check on Yaomomo I see," Mina teasingly replies.

"Lemme guess, you're here to find out what's been bothering her?" Kyouka asks.

"Normally Momo would tell me if something is bothering her, but she's been shutting herself in her room for the past two weeks now," Shouto flashes his phone showing the girls the texta he's sent her.

"I also asked our teachers how she's been doing in her classes, and they've all said she's doing an excellent job."

"Do you really have to go that far geez?" Kyouka asks with concern.

"Awww is someone jealous. Is it cuz Kaminari hasn't been spending time with you."

"As if!" Kyouka objects. "That idiot needs to study. Though I'm not sure if studying with Bakugou is such a smart idea."

"Then Midnight-sensei came up to me and showed me this." Shouto pulls out a piece of paper from the envelope, and shows it to the two. On the sheet is a list of students names with percentages listed next to them. The two immediately knew what this list was, and scrolled down to check for "Yaoyorozu."  
"59%!?" Kyouka screams in shock.  
"Yaomomo failed a test!?" Mina yells out.

Ever since they passed their battle exam against Aizawa, Momo slowly started to regain her self-confidence. However, when things happen to her that are extremely out of the ordinary, she tends to revert to her old ways. This was the case when she failed her midterm. Midnight told her not to worry. She has enough points to pass the class, but if she wants to get a A she has to do well on the written final. Momo isn't one to settle with a passing grade. Since then, she's locker herself in her room much to her friends' and Shouto's inconvenience.

"That came as a surprise to me too."  
"Which is why you're here, right?" Kyouka says.  
"You're such a good boyfriend, Todoroki!" Rather than savor Mina's compliment, Shouto turns around to face Momo's door. "Ooh he's embarrassed!" Mina adds.

"Don't even try knocking. She's been ignoring us for the past three hours."  
"Jirou, who ever said anything about knocking?" Shouto flares his hand out with a room key dangling from his fingertips.  
"Wait, is that?" Shouto simply nods his head.  
"I told you to burn that after Momo's birthday! I even told her we did!"  
"I just kept it in case something happens," Shouto hears the lock click open and turns the doorknob. "Turns out I was right."  
"Touche, Todoroki, but I hear lip from her it's on your head!"  
"I'll tell her to be considerate," Shouto says as he peaks inside the door. "Luckily she's taking a nap right now so I'm alright."  
"Isn't this illegal?"  
"Oh so now that it isn't her birthday you're concerned about the legality of your actions?"  
"You two can study in the lounge now. I got it from here." Shouto quietly shuts the door. From outside the two can hear Shouto tiptoeing his way to grab a seat on Momo's desk.

"I guess he'll wait for her to wake up?" Mina asks confused with Shouto's actions.  
"The lengths those two will go to take care of each other, I swear," Kyouka slams her books on the floor angrily.  
"He's just being a sweet boyfriend."  
"True. I can't argue with that."  
The two grab their notes and make their way down to the lounge.  
"And for the record, yes, I am a little jealous, but don't tell Denki I said that."


	14. Against My Wishes

_"Yaoyorozu not matter what, do not throw me a birthday party."_

 _"But."_

 _"Do."_

 _"Shou-"_

 _"Not."_

 _"Fine."_

 _Shouto's birthday is in a few days. I want to throw him a small celebration, but he seems so content with not doing anything. Even when Iida-san approached him about it he was adamant with his decision, much to Iida-san disappointment. He's told the class that he's not used to having the attention on him, and the rest of the class respects his choice._

"Are you really going through with this, Yaomomo? Maybe he's just acting tsundere so that you actually throw him a party." Momo hears Kyouka's question but continues to eat her curry bowl.

"I don't know. Todoroki acting tsundere is not very Todoroki-like. That's more of Bakugou's thing to be honest," Denki adds as he takes in another scoop of pudding. The couple awkwardly look at their companion as she quietly finishes her lunch.

"Ugh, everything okay Yaomomo?" Kyouka asks.

Momo grabs the napking resting on her lap and dabs her mouth clean. "If Todoroki-san doesn't want to celebrate his birthday than we have to respect his wishes," she answers firmly as she gets up from her seat, and quickly makes her exit.

"Wow it's kinda surprising for Yaomomo to give up so quickly."

"I don't know," Kyouka objects. "I sensed conviction when she got up and left." The two went on with their lunch. They didn't say a word to each other, yet they knew that they shared the same question: Why doesn't Shouto like his birthday.

The class knows why Momo isn't fond of birthdays, but Shouto continues to be silent about his reasons. So much so that when it comes to birthdays, Shouto is more enigmatic than Fumikage. At least if you're not Momo, Izuku, or Tenya.

"C'mon Todoroki-kun. It's your birthday."

"No, Midoriya," Shouto says firmly. "Wow, you didn't hesitate at all when you said that. I know I'm not Yaoyorozu-san, but at least think about it."

"What does she have to do with this conversation?"

"You're still can't tell if Midoriya-kun is joking, huh?"

"Not really."

Tenya sighs as he squeezes the bridge of his nose. He removes his glasses to wipe off some debris. Shouto has spent enough time with Tenya to know that he's about to get lectured by him. "Okay we as your friends, humbly respect your decision not to celebrate your birthday," Tenya flashes his hands at Shouto's direction while the boy nods in agreement. "We know that your decision not to celebrate stems from your broken childhood, and how your father never really cared for your birthday."

"Exactly."

"So Midoriya-kun and I have a proposition."

"Which is?"

"We take you out. Just the three of us, and we go a place of your choice, BUT under one condition." Shouto's eyebrow raises, curious as to what his end of the bargain has to be. "We won't mention anything about this being a birthday celebration at all. No birthday greetings. No presents. It's just three friends going out to have a good time."

"A good time that's well within age-restrictions, of course," Tenya adds.

Shouto thinks to himself for a moment. The hallway the three stood in grew quiet. Izuku can hear the clock hung above them ticking.

 _TICK_  
 _TOCK_  
 _TICK_  
 _TOCK_

"Alright."

"Are you sure, Todoroki-kun?"

"Why not."

"Yes!" The two jump in delight. "Where would you like to go?"

"The cat cafe."

"Isn't that where you took Yaoyorozu-san on a your first date?"

"Yes it is. Is it not my choice you said?"

"Fine. You are the birthday boy," Izuku adds.

"Ahem."

"I mean ummm designated destination chooser guy."

"Hurry, I made reservations in advance, and I told them we would be there in thirty minutes!" Tenya says as he starts running in place.

"How did you even know he was gonna choose the cat cafe?"

"Midoriya-kun, our friend is man of simplicity." Shouto simply nods. Izuku can't argue with that logic.

* * *

After an unexpected day of fun, Tenya and Izuku walk Shouto to his room before saying their goodbyes. "You two really didn't have to do this, honestly."

"I know you didn't ask to celebrate your birthday, but I'm glad you went with us."

"Remember, it's not a birthday celebration. Just a normal outing amongst friends," Izuku corrected his bespectacled friend.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot. My apologies, Todoroki-kun."

"It's really nothing. Thank you both." Shouto turns his door open when suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" Shouto falls down from the sudden explosion of sound. He gathers himself to open the crack on the door wider and looks up at his intruder.

"Nee-san? What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone told me that you wanted to celebrate your birthday for once, and when I heard that I just couldn't resist!"

"And who told you that?" Shouto opens his door even wider to find another person inside his room. "Yaoyorozu?"

"I'm really sorry for going against your wishes, but I wanted you to feel special today. You did throw a surprise birthday too, you know."

"I did."

"Luckily, Iida-san and Midoriya-san conveniently took you out which gave enough me time to get your sister." Shouto turns around and looks at his two friends suspiciously.

"Todoroki-kun I swear I didn't know!" Izuku flails his arms trying his earnest to prove his innocence.

"I think it's best we leave you three alone," Tenya says as he quickly grabs Izuku by the collar, and starts inching his way towards the staircase. "We will discuss the issues of breaking into other people's dorms some other time. Although you two are dating, I highly recommend you still respect each other's boundaries, but I will let you enjoy your unintended surprise birthday party that me and Midoriya-kun have no involvement in whatsoever." Tenya kept on talking until he was completely inaudible. With the two gone, Shouto turns his attention back to Momo and Fuyumi.

"Were they?"

"No," Momo firmly answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Shouto, would she lie in front of our mother, I swear." Fuyumi pushes the door wide open to reveal his mother quietly sitting on next to his table.

"Mother?"

"Surprised to me?" It's been a while since he's seen his mother in anything but a hospital gown. Seeing her in a plain, white t-shity and blue jeans reminded him of the time when she used to live with them. Shouto got up from the floor and made his way inside. Momo notices the steps he made were quite heavy, which made her feel guilty.

"Shouto, I hope you didn't mind. I know you don't like celebrating your birthday but–" She knew that she didn't respect his wishes. She should've known better. She's okay with him being angry at her. She fully deserves it.

She expected him to get mad, but instead she feels a warm squeeze blanketing her body.

"Shouto…"

"You really shouldn't have." Momo could feel tears flowing down on her right shoulder. "I thought that my birthday would be too much of a burden, so I didn't wanna bother you about it." Momo started patting his head. "Silly, the fact that you didn't bother me about it bothered me even more."

"I'm sorry I wasn't so open about my feelings."

"It's alright." Momo gives Shouto a quick glance and takes out a handkerchief to dry off his tears. "You really shouldn't cry in front of your mother and sister." He turns around and bows in apology.

"Shouto you don't have to be so formal in front of us. We know you're dating this young woman," Shouto's mother proudly comments. Shouto looks down on the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment. From the corner of his eye he can see Momo blushing as well.

"You can tell us how you two met after we have some cake." Fuyumi sets down a large brown cake on the table.

"We weren't sure what specific cake you wanted, but Momo-chan said you like chocolate," Fuyumi says. It was a chocolate cake coated with shavings of white chocolate on the sides. Its top is decorated with small spheres of chocolate. "Happy Birthday Shouto" is written in white on the center of the cake.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"Oh stop being so humble, Shouto. You know mom and I love you. Well, we assume Momo-chan does too, right?" Fuyumi teasingly darts her eyes at Momo who is covering her face with a fan she just made. For the rest of the night, the room was filled with laughter. It was a rare sight to see, and frankly Momo still isn't used to seeing Shouto smile so big, but she's glad that she went out of her way to make this day perfect for him.

Later that night, Momo sent Kyouka a picture of Shouto smiling. The caption read, "I could get used to this smile 3"

"I told you she had something planned."

"Well you don't have to be so smug about it." Denki really hates it when his girlfriend is proven right. Sadly he can't argue this time.


	15. I Love You?

"Third year is coming up soon, huh?"

"Yeah so?"

"I don't know. I feel kinda nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"I don't know, Bakugou. Maybe the fact that we're about to graduate soon? Maybe the fact that we're this close to becoming pro heroes? Does that ring a bell?"

"Being pros make you nervous? That's funny! Just wait. I'll crush the world with my pro debut."

"Thanks for discrediting my feelings."

"I don't think you're nervous about that at all." Katuski nudges Kyouka with his elbow. "Perhaps it's because you won't be with Kaminari as often, huh?"

"Why do I even hang out with you?"

"I honestly don't know." Frankly both of them don't recall why they started hanging out more often. The Cultural Festival happened two years ago, but the band never disbanded. They meet up for jam sessions occasionally. Beyond that, Kyouka started seeing Katsuki as friend. Not the sweet, lovable type, but the type that is surprising fun to chill with. The type of friend that's willing to sit on the rooftop and talk about things that bother them. "Eating popsicles on a rooftop is pretty cliche don't you think?"

Not to mention they have the friendship where the two roast each other casually. "You're cliche."

As the two sit on the rooftop of their dorm eating sea salt ice cream, the question of their last year in UA came up.

"Third year, huh? It's come so sudden."

"I know. But now that you mentioned it. I wonder how the others are gonna deal with their relationships?"

"Is it really that big of problem?"

"Well, for me no, but I can't speak for the others."

Katsuki licks the last bit of popsicle off the stick. "Weak."

"Okay, not everyone has a long-distance relationship like you and Camie."

"I admit to nothing." Of all the things they talk about, relationships is the subject that comes up often.

"Judging from what we know Midoriya and Ochako are probably gonna live together."

"That's a given."

"Maybe even Todoroki and Yaomomo."

"Hmmm... Speaking of half-n-half, there's something that I noticed about him?"

"You still call him that?"

"It's his honorific."

"Wow what an honor."

"Shut up, earphones. Anyway, let me ask you this? In the many times you've seen him and Momo were together, who do you always see being affectionate?"

"Yaomomo. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing really, but it just bothered me a little that I never heard that guy say 'I love you' to her."

Kyouka licks the tip of her popsicle stick. She bends is back and wacks Katsuki's cheek with it. "It's not your business to get involved with their love. Maybe you should focus on how you're gonna deal with your girlfriend once you turn pro." Katsuki scoffs in denial. Suddenly he hears a sound.

"Do you hear that?"

"I hear everything. It sounds like crying."

The two rush back down. Access to the rooftop is from the girl's half, and as soon as they made it to the hallway, the crying got louder.

"It's coming from Momo's room." The two rush to the door. Kyouka is hesitant to barge right in, but her buddy isn't.

"What happened!" Kyouka has been through this before, but the sight of Momo acting this way came as a shock to Katsuki. Her hair messy, he face flushed red, and tears streaming down her face. This was the first time Katuski has seen her so sad. Like the best friend she is, Kyouka pushed her way through and proceeded to begin her usual "Make Yaomomo Feel Better" routine. First, she takes her to her ginormous bed, and wraps her gently with a blanket. Second, she hands a hot cup of tea. Tea isn't hard to come by; Momo has an entire cupboard dedicated to that. Lastly, Kyouka give Momo a hug, and lets her take a sip before she let's her speak. She hands Katsuki a chair and a cup of tea. The two wait patiently for what Momo has to say. It took a while. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen.

Katsuki got up. He to a knee in front of Momo and held her hand. As gently as he could he asked, "Tell us wrong. I'm not used to seeing you this way, and frankly it's upsetting to see you being sad like this." Dead eyes looked at him, but Momo didn't respond. She took her hand back, and Katsuki sat back down. He gave Kyouka a look. "Maybe we should say something," she read. She was about to say something until Momo could no longer hold back her tears. She let her cry. Based on previous experience if none of her words worked on Momo, simply having a cathartic release was more than enough. As Momo dried her tears, the two awaited for her to speak. In the past, Katsuki's minute observations led to the unraveling of an even bigger issue. Usually he feels a sense of pride, but this time...

"Shouto doesn't love me."

He really wishes he could take his observation back.

Continued next chapter...


	16. Unsure Love

"I'm going to kill him!" Hot flares spark out of Katsuki's hands. HIs intent to harm is pretty obvious. While his reputation as a tough hothead is still renowned throughout the entire student body, those close him will tell you that he's developed somewhat of a soft spot for several people. Katsuki has definitely matured emotionally, but has yet to fully express himself fluidly. This emotional constipation causes him to reflect certain feelings more strongly on those few individuals he cares about deeply. His strong sense of fraternity with Mina, Hanta, Denki, and especially Eijirou is one example. Another would be his mutual respect towards Ochako as a battle opponent. Which goes back to his literal outburst over Shouto. Katsuki is rather overprotective of Momo.

Momo doesn't speak, but gently grabs Katsuki's hand. He calms down.

"How can that be?" Jirou asks. "You two have been dating almost as long as we've been students. How can he fall out of love all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure. I thought it over so many times, and I can't find a probable reason."

"You're not telling us everything," Katsuki tells her softly.

"Don't force it out of her!"

"I'm not. I simply want to know how she came to that conclusion."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Without hesitation, Katuski gets up from his seat and rushes to open the door. Suddenly, his typical demeanor resurfaces. "The fuck do you want, Deku."

"Kacchan? Why are you here?"

"Don't ignore me! What are you here for." Izuku is a patient man, but he is in no mood for Katsuki usual rudeness towards him. He shoves him out of the way.

"Oi! You're really pissing me off right now!"

Continuing to ignore him, Izuku unknowingly takes Katsuki's seat. "Hey. I wanted to make sure you're alright. I thought I would leave it up to you two, but I grew very concerned."

"So you know what this is all about?" Kyouka's lobes darted at Izuku. Izuku brushes his green hair back and takes a deep breath. It's taken some time, but Katsuki cooled off and rejoined the group to hear what Izuku has to say.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me unpack."

"It's nothing really."

Normally unpacking from spring break is a one-man job, but for some reason Shouto asked Izuku to come over. Izuku thought Shouto needed the extra muscle, but when he came in he noticed that everything was kept already. Shouto had tea ready in two cups. Izuku thought this was strange, but soon realized what his friend meant. He took a couple of sips before the silence was finally broken.

"Midoriya."

"What is it, Todoroki-kun?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me. What does it feel like to love someone?"

Izuku blew on his cup before taking a sip. "Don't you think that's a silly question to ask? You love your mother don't you?"

"That's not what I meant." Izuku set his cup down. He knew that Shouto meant business when he noticed the tone in his voice.

"What are you getting at?"

Shouto winced. "I've been dating Momo since we were freshman, and it only occured to me recently that I never told her that I loved her."

"Oh don't be worried. I'm sure you did, and even if you didn't she can see that you truly care for her. You guys spend almost every waking moment together. Well save for class time because Iida-kun says public displays of affection is a distraction."

"If actions speak louder than words, then surely I would've told her by now. It would role off my tongue so easily, but sadly that's not the case."

"I think you're overthinking this..." Izuku looked at Shouto's eyes. For some reason he couldn't look at him straight as if he has something to hide. He knows Shouto's a straightforward person. So if he's behaving like this then something must be bothering him deeply.

"Todoroki-san…" Shouto eyes turn to him.

"Don't tell me you stopped loving her?" Shouto stayed silent.

"Do you love her?" No answer. Izuku slammed his hands on the ground. "Todoroki-kun!"

"What?!"

"Have you fallen out of love for her?"

"I...I...don't know." As Izuku was about to speak, he hears a loud thud in front of Shouto's door. Opening the door, he could hear the sound of someone running away. He looks down on the floor and finds a box of longjing tea leaves spilled on the floor. He looks back a Shouto. Regret and frustration was clear on his face.

"Todoroki-kun…"

"Please leave. I need to sort this out."

* * *

"I know something didn't seem right when he answered. As if he's unsure. I know it's not my place to meddle, but Todoroki-kun is my best friend and I care for you as well." Izuku holds her hands and looks at her. Izuku has always been kind to her, and she can't help but crack a smile. That smile didn't last long, however, and Momo drooped her head once again.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think it's best that we let him be." Without uttering a word Momo got up from her bed and walked out of her room. Puzzled, the three followed her as she went downstairs. Then back up to the boy's half of the dorm. To the fifth floor. And finally in front of Todoroki's room.

"Midoriya-san, how long has it been since your talk with Shouto?"

"That was two days ago. He said he wanted to come back early so he can spend the last two days with you, but…" Izuku paused. He felt like he meddled enough, and was trying to be considerate of Momo's feelings.

"After I ran off I went back to try to talk to him that night but…" Momo turned the door open.

"But he's nowhere to be found." They made their way in. The scanned the room. Everything was neatly kept. Izuku spotted a note resting on top of Shouto's desk.

"I'm sorry, Momo."


	17. Communication Breakdown

It's been a while since I used thought quotes so whenever a word is in italics it's the thoughts of the character.

* * *

The last week of second year

A round of applause startles Aizawa from his light slumber. He rubs his eyes to reassess his surroundings. From the audience he can see his students showing sincere enjoyment from their guest lecturer. Not surprisingly, Tenya is the most excited. He almost sounded like Present Mic with his "BRAVO!" echoing within the lecture hall. Ready to fulfill his academic duties once again, he unzips his sleeping bag and gets up. He clears his throat and announces to the class, "Thank you for your informative presentation, Ingenium." His old classmate was caught off guard with his formality. "You don't have to be so formal, Shouta. I'm retired now." Aizawa rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Tensei. In these halls you will always be known as the Turbo Hero." Tensei gives a flat smile. He didn't know if his friend was being sarcastic or sentimental.

"Anyways, are there any questions?" He closes his eyes once again. He predicts the usual people that raise their hands, and he was right: Izuku, Momo, Tenya, Kyouka. Wouldn't expect nothing less from his top students. He glares at Katuski, who responds with a smirk. Back then, Aizawa expected a snarl, but his explosive student has since tamed himself, but isn't above going above and beyond when it comes to class participation. Fortunately there were a few who didn't expect. Denki for one was never this attentive in class, but maybe Tensei's inviting personality brought out his interest in learning. Tensei scanned the room, trying his best not to look at his little brother who was raising his hand. On the inside, he is embarrassed. _What more do you want to know about me, Tenya? I live with you. You can ask me when we get home._ "Ahh yes you over there with the spikey blonde hair. State your name then ask your question."

Denki pushes his chair back hard, and nervously stands up. He awkwardly bows his head in respect for his presenter. "My name is Denki Kaminari. Second year student of Cla–" Tensei stopped him. "Oh no not your name name. Your hero name." Denki stares at Tensei puzzled. His girlfriend looks at him in disappointment. "I want to know your hero name so I can look forward to seeing your debut," Tensai said with a smile on his face. "Ahh yes sorry. Chargebolt, and ummm my question is what do you think is a trait that is required amongst heroes that is often neglected by rookies?" The classroom goes silent. Denki Kaminari, the student with the lowest marks in Class 1-A, asks an insightful question. Denki could feel eyes looking at him. Some of his classmates even drop their jaws in disbelief. "Go Denki!" Mina shouts behind him. "Well to answer your question Chargebolt, I think the skill that most new heroes need to learn is communication." Shouto stops writing notes and raises his head. For some reason that last word really resonated in him: _Communication._ He listens in more attentively.

"When training in school with your classmates, you tend to understand each others desires and motives a lot better. Therefore your chemistry with others is present. You don't have to say much to your partner." Tensei looks at Aizawa who nods in agreement. "However, when you're out in the field, whether it be scouring the city or fighting a villain, communication can mean the difference between saving others or draping over bodies." Denki swallows his spit. He didn't know his question would have such a morbid answer. "In everyday life, not just with being a hero, communication is key to establishing a relationship. Whether it be with your community, your sidekicks, your fans…" Tensei pauses to look at a woman standing next to Aizawa. He smiles at her, and she blushes back. "And especially those who love and hold dearly." The class again breaks in applause.

After grabbing his things, Shouto approaches the woman who was patiently waiting until Tensei was done talking with some of his classmates. "You don't feel weird being here at all?" Fuyumi stands on her toes, and gently pats her not so little brother on the head.

"Why would I feel weird? Tensei might need help getting around. This is a big campus."

"It's just that people might start asking what this woman is doing here." Fuyumi flashes her right hand to reveal a ring.

"Well if they want to know who I am so badly. I'll gladly answer."

"You still haven't gotten over the fact he's asked you to marry him, huh?"

"Shouto, you can be so dense sometimes. Of course, when the one you love asks you a question like that it's only natural to behave this way." Shouto looks back and sees Tensei waving for his fiance's attention, but his sister's more focused on his sad expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shouto ignores her. "I think Tensei's calling you." Fuyumi huffs. "Well alright, but I'm gonna bother you about this later on tonight, okay?" Shouto nods.

Shouto looks at how his sister and future brother-in-law interact with his classmates. They see them laugh, and act romantic in front of everybody. He's never seen her this happy. Like with Tensei, something with what his sister said resonates within him: _Love._

As he pushes the door in front of him, he takes a look at Fuyumi and Tensei one last time. Momo is laughing right beside them. He feels a tinge of pain beat out of his heart. Was it sadness? Was it doubt? It's hard to say. He blows a kiss to Momo, then leaves the room quietly.

* * *

P.S.: Fun fact Led Zeppelin used to be my favorite band when my voice was still cracking. The chapter title is totally not a hint to the nature upcoming chapters. It's totally just because I like that song, totally bro.


	18. Sisterly Love and Motherly Instincts

_Hi you've reached Momo Yaoyorozu. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message._

 _Hello, Momo. It's Todoroki. I know there's something that's troubling you, and I'm here to help you out. Visit the hospital, and we can talk about it._

* * *

By all accounts Fuyumi Todoroki is a gentle person. She's a teacher well renowned for her patience and compassion. She is an all around kind being. So why is it that when her brother came to her for help, the first thing she did was yell at him?

"What the hell did you do!?"

"You know why I'm here."

"How could you treat Momo like that? I told you just to talk to her. Tell me why is that so hard to do?" Shouto faces the ground, unable to look his sister straight in his eyes.

"Look, our damned old man is the way he is because he's a hero. I'm not one at the moment, but I can feel it. The stress. The urgency. The uncertainty. What if something happens to me and Momo and we drift away? Worse...what if I start being like the old man? I would never want Momo to go through what Mom did."

"Shouto…" Fuyumi approaches her little brother closer.

SLAP!

Shouto held his right cheek, his skin red from Fuyumi's impact. "Oi, nee-san! What are you do-"

SLAP!

This time Shouto is on the ground. His face is a cross between disbelief and confusion. His sister is fuming mad. "HOW DARE YOU ASK THOSE QUESTIONS!?" Shouto still looks stunned. Fuyumi grabs him by his collar, and repeatedly slaps him. Not as hard as before, but enough to sting him. "DON'T EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO HIM! YOU NOTHING LIKE HIM! WHAT WILL MOM SAY IF SHE HEARD THIS!?" She drops him on the floor.

"Remember this, Shouto. My sweet, little brother will never become someone like our old man! Ever! You're better than that!" She kneels down in front of Shouto, who is still touching his numb cheeks. "I'm sorry, but if I have to slap some sense into you." She hugs him. "I know it's hard, and I know you still love her. What can I do to clear all these worries that bother you?"

"I don't really know." Shouto quietly gets up and takes to the balcony.

He stays outside by himself for about an hour before someone else joins him. "Tensei?

"Hey."

Shouto looks quite annoyed. _My sister couldn't help me so she send her fiance instead? That's pretty cliché._ "Did nee-san tell you to come here?"

"No. She told me what happened, and I thought that maybe I could give you more insight. From one hero to another. Well, one budding one, and one retired one." Shouto rolls his eyes at the corny joke, but Tensei remains smiling, unfazed by the young man's sassy attitude.

Luckily for Tensei the apartment he and Fuyumi share is wheelchair accessible so their balcony is spacious, albeit a little too spacious for your average young adult couple. But when you're an Iida and a Todoroki, expense is a thought you hardly concern yourself over.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, being a hero is hard. There will be times where you're in a mission, and you wonder if you're coming home once it's over. If anything, I am the most perfect example of that," Tensei jokingly flails his arms like noodles to try to cushion the impact of his words. Shouto looks at Tensei's wheelchair. He feels terrible that Tensei had to use his accident as an example. Tensei understands this and smiles at him. Much like how he does with Tenya. Shouto isn't quite sure what it is, but Tensei's smile gives him an overwhelming sense of security. "There's nothing to be worried about?" is what his smile is telling him. Maybe this is why nee-san fell for him.

"You shouldn't be thinking how things can go south once you go pro. That's not why we become heroes. Danger will always present itself, so why not focus your attention on protecting those that are precious to you?"

"You're right."

"As far Momo goes, I think you should heed Fuyumi's advice. Go talk to her."

"But what if she thinks that I really don't love her anymore?"

"She won't. You're a terrible liar."

"Thank you."

By all accounts Fuyumi Todoroki is a gentle woman, but when it comes to her stubborn, naive little brother, a little tough love goes a long way.

"Thank you for straightening him out."

"Of course, my love."

"But I think there's someone else that can help these two out." Fuyumi reaches for her phone.

* * *

"Hello, I'm here to see Mrs. Todoroki."

The nurse immediately takes notice when she recognizes Momo's signature ponytail. "Oh, I remember you. You always come here with Shouto and Fuyumi." Momo nods. "You know, you two seem to spend a lot of time together. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were dating." Momo frowns a little bit. She didn't want to lie to the nurse, but at this point her relationship with Shouto is uncertain. She smiles. "Oh, that an awfully nice thing to say, but we're just friends." The nurse gives her a frown. "Oh that's too bad. For a second there I thought I was onto something. You know that boy has been coming here for two years, and the only times I see him smiling brightly is whenever he's with his mother and sister. Then I was struck wrong when you started coming here. Guess I can't be right all the time." The nurse swivels her chair and hands Momo a name tag.

"It's strange seeing you here by yourself. Did something happen to Shouto?"

"Nothing happened. His mother just wanted to see me."

As Momo knocks on the door, her mind is spinning. As she waits by the door, worry plagues her mind more and more. Constant thoughts buzz around her. She left utterly confused. Among the numerous questions ringing in her head, one bothered her the most: _What going to happen to me and Shouto?_

"Come in!"

Momo was expecting this to be a meeting between two people, but she suddenly finds herself being smothered by a hug.

"Momo it's so nice to see you again!"

"Oh Natsuo! I didn't know you were visiting too!"

"I usually drop in unexpectedly. Tell me, what brings you here? Where's Shouto?"

"That exactly why she's here." Natsuo looks confused. Since he's hardly home, he's only met Momo several times, but she seems gloomier than than past meetings. "Did something happen between you and Shouto?"

"Stop bombarding her with questions." Rei orders her son coldly.

Momo takes out her phone. "I don't know how you found out what happened to Shouto, but I'm sorry for involving you in it."

"I asked you to come here, didn't I? Here have a seat." Natsuo takes out a chair for Momo to sit on, while Rei hands her a cup of tea and a rice cracker. "I know I shouldn't meddle in young love, but my son is a special case. I thought maybe I can help ease your troubled mind.

"I…"

"Take your time dear."

Momo sips some tea and takes a deep breath.

It took a lot in Momo to tell Rei and Natsuo everything. Thankfully, they tended to her everytime she needed to pause and cry. By the time she was through the tissue box Rei had was half empty. Mostly from Momo, some from Natsuo.

"So you were planning on spending break with him like any normal couple, but he was ignoring your texts?" Natsuo asks as he dabs his eyes with a tissue. Momo nods. "And you thought that he was upset over something so you we're going to visit his room and surprise him with something you made?"

"Yes, Matryoshka dolls were the very first thing I created. It's something special to me. So I thought that if I gave it to him, it would make him forget whatever is troubling him." A pair of dolls pop out of Momo shoulders as she is speaking. Rei catches one and Natsuo the other. As Rei listens on, Natsuo is distracted by the doll in his hand. He's rather impressed by how detailed the doll is, stunned at how closely it resembles his little brother. "This is adorable."

"Then you overheard his friend asking why he's been acting cold to you lately, and he didn't say anything?" Rei asks.

"Well, when Iida-san asked if he still loved me he remained quiet. By then it was too much for me to bear, and a I left."

"Letters, huh? So much for being dramatic. Dammit Shouto. I told you to stop using letters to communicate." He takes his jacket and makes his way towards the door. "Maybe I should go and talk to him."

"Natsuo, stop."

"He's probably at nee-san's or something."

Rei shushes him. She knows how hotheaded Natsuo can get sometimes–a trait he curses because he knows who he got it from–and that he's acting very rashly. She tells him to sit back down. Embarrassed, Natsuo laughs to relieve the tension. "Sorry Momo. I couldn't help but get heated. Big brother problems, you know." He grabs a rice cracker and gulps down some tea, but not without burning his tongue a little bit. "I just don't see why he didn't talk it out with you in the first place?" he says with his tongue sticking out.

"Natsuo, that's impolite to do!"

"Mom, my tongue got burned," Natsuo says as he uses his quirk to spread frost at the tip of his tongue.

"It's quite alright. Opening up is quite hard for him still." Once again she breaks down crying. "I'm so stupid. How could I have thought that this was gonna turn into something? For god's sake why did we even start dating? It's so stupid! It's all because of some stupid chicken noodle soup!" Natsuo felt bad for her. He knew exactly why his little brother was acting like this, but he didn't know if it was the right time to tell her.

"Chicken soup?" Rei asks. "Is that why you think Shouto ask you out?" Momo nods. "Oh dear, you two have a lot to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not about chicken soup, dear. He's admired you way before you that incident. He sees you as an intelligent, strong, and elegant young woman."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. But above all that, you're caring. Kindness is something Shouto is rarely given, but you did so unquestionably. It's the one thing he keeps telling me whenever he talks about you."

She gets up from her bed and gives Momo a hug. "Look, my son is quite difficult. All of them are," Rei stares at her second third eldest. Natsuo holds his hands up in defense.

"What did I do?"

"Your grades are subpar and I have yet to meet your girlfriend." Natsuo froze at the sight of his mother's glare. Rei again turns her attention to Momo. "But don't hold it against him. His father was cruel to him, and I wasn't there for him. Love isn't exactly his strongest suite."

"I understand."

"I'm not finished."

"I've known you for two years now, and every time I see you with him he always has this bright smile on his face. Whenever I see that, I can't help but smile for him. He's been through a lot, but seeing him have fun with his friends, and being with you? It puts my heart at ease."

"Thank you."

"Listen. I know it seems rough right now, but talk it out with him. He's quite stubborn, but if he's leaving you these notes it means that he wants to talk to you eventually. When you two do, let him hear everything, okay?"

"Okay."

Momo came in with a burdened heart full or worry. Luckily, Rei and Natsuo set her mind at ease. Feeling lighter and wiser, she thanks them both for their time and makes her exit. She has a lot to think about, but at least she has an idea of what to do.

"Oh, those two have a lot to learn."

"Wow, mom. I didn't know you cared so much about Momo."

"Of course I do. You don't find a girl like that so easily. I only want what's best for my babies." Again Rei gives her son a nasty look. Natsuo freezes once again. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Your motherly instincts can be really scary sometimes you know that?"


	19. Being Considerate of Him

"Yaoyorozu I… No." Why would I address her like that? We've been dating for almost two years now. Why are you acting so cold-hearted? Shouto recollects his thoughts and tries again.

"Momo. It's been a while." Are you stupid? Of course it's been a while. You purposefully avoided her.

"Momo. Hi." AHHHHHHHH! "DAMMIT! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?" Shouto grabs his table and flips it. They aren't loud, but the sounds of crashes coming from his room are enough to cause concerns to his dormmates. "Should we do something?" Izuku is just a few degrees from turning Shouto's door open. He knows it would be troublesome to intervene, but these types of reactions tend to happen out of habit. An altruistic attitude is certainly a characteristic of a great hero in the making, but this isn't about being the hero and saving the day. Shouto is Izuku's best friend, so it's only natural for him to show a deep concern. Especially when his best friend is rehearsing his lines for when he confronts his girlfriend. He knows Shouto's not the best socially inclined person. In fact, to any stranger, Shouto would come off as cold, blunt, and awkward. Izuku knows better, but hearing his friend struggling over and over again, isn't just concerning it's painful. Fortunately for him someone else is there to help clear his clouded judgement.

"Let's head downstairs." Kyouka grabs Izuku by the hand and drags him down the stairs.

* * *

At the student lounge, the two sit quietly by the table. The room was oddly quiet despite the people present. Denki is watching an interview on the Pussycats' comeback, while Katsuki is reading a book on the ethics of hero agencies. Izuku normally expected Denki trying his best to annoy Katsuki, but this time the two are very focused on what they're doing. Even more impressive to him is how Kyouka is handling this whole situation. She's sitting across from him calmly tapping her fingers to the beat of whatever song she's listening to. Izuku can't recall the name of the song, but it has very heavy bass line, and a ominous, feel-good melody to it. As Izuku starts to stomp his feet to the rhythm of the song, he starts wondering how Kyouka actually feels about all this. He knows being too involved in Momo and Shouto's business is intrusive, but Kyouka is Momo's best friend. "Surely she must be feeling the same way?" is what he's thinking, but before Izuku can ask her, "How are you dealing with all this?" Kyouka decides to break the silence. She calmly pause the song, closes her laptop, and slides it aside.

"UGH I FREAKING HATE THIS!"

Katsuki sets his book down, and Denki turns off the TV. Both leave the couch area and grab a seat on the table. Izuku looks as the two robotically sit down and stare at what Kyouka has to say. Now there's a reason for these two particular people to show any ounce of concern. The easier one to answer is Denki. He's dating Kyouka, and whenever he anticipates her getting upset he instinctively sits next to her. He already knows the protocol: he shorts out and makes her laugh, and she spends the next half hour taking care of him. If that doesn't take her mind off whatever's bothering her, then he simply talks to her. Standard procedure, nothing special. Kyouka reaches for her earjack, but he cautiously takes it away from her. She has the unhygienic habit of biting on her earjacks when she's anxious.

"Huh? It's half-and-half isn't it? Should I blast him til he gets some sense?"

Now Katsuki is the other concerned one, and his reasons for being involved are rather unnecessary. For one thing, he's not that close to Shouto, and as far as Izuku knows the same can be said for Momo.

"Just relax, Bakugou. It's none of your concern."

"I'll make him repent!" Sparks fly out of his hand.

To any outsider observing from afar, or reading this story, it looks as if Katsuki is an ex who is still cares for Momo. However, Kyouka can vouch for him that the two have grown a close bond through the numerous collaborations they've done. Being in the band for the cultural festival, group projects, and even hero internships. The two have spent a significant time together. A romance between them would surely sound like something straight out of a shoujo manga: the unruly but talented delinquent and the poised student representative. However, at most the feelings he reciprocates are that of a good friend. A good, honest, destructive friend.

"Okay calm your concerned ex, still not over her, ass down. There's no reason for us to get involved."

Which is a great opportunity for Kyouka to make fun of his unnecessary overprotectiveness over Momo. More sparks light out of Katsuki's hand. He wants to retaliate, but a simple "Ehh." is enough to calm him down to continue listening to the conversation.

"To be honest. I hate getting in the way of their marital problems, but I feel obligated to."

"They're not married, Jirou-san," Izuku points out. "And what you do mean by obligated?"

"Well Yaomomo isn't exactly the best when it comes to confronting Shouto about problems in their relationship."

"Well to be honest, this is the first I've heard of them having problems."

"That's only because when something happens, she plays it cool, and it just miraculously dies out."

"I see."

"But this is different. If they don't talk it out, then it could turn out ugly, and I don't know why Momo isn't actively confronting him about it. At least Shouto's rehearsing his lines. I bet she's in her room right now reading a book, trying not to think about all this." In her enraged monologue, Kyouka hadn't realized that she was standing up the entire time. She looks around the lounge. All her friends sharing the same shocked look on their faces. Kyouka's known to be aggressive at times, but this is the first time her passion is powerful enough to influence her environment. Rather than sitting back down she pushes her chair aside. "I'm heading to Yaomomo's right now!" The rest of the boys are left speechless.

"What a hypocrite." Katsuki blabbers.

"Why is my blood boiling?" Izuku whispers.

"See? This is why I love her." Denki boasts proudly.

"You're too young to make that decision."

* * *

"Look. I know with these types of things, it's hard for you to talk about it directly, and I know you visited his mom and big bro, but they're too nice to tell you straight up what to do. I'm your best friend so I don't care. If what I have to say is hard, then I know you have to hear it."

Momo sighs and sets her book down, and faces Kyouka. "What are you saying?"

"You have to initiate the talk."

"What?" Momo angerily swivels back to her desk and picks up her book again. Kyouka walks to Momo, grabs the book out of her hands, and throws it across the room. After the book makes a loud thud, Kyouka marches back to her chair. Now she has Momo's full, undivided attention.

"I don't know what exactly is going through his head, but I know for sure he's asking one question: Does she even care?"

Momo is flabbergasted that her best friend would even utter those words. "OF COURSE I DO!"

"Well show it!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"I know you don't think it is, but in some ways…"

"In some ways what!?"

"...This could've been avoided."

"What do you mean?"

Kyouka takes a deep breath, tussles her hair, and stretches on the back of her chair. Momo annoying waits for her to continue.

"I mean you guys tend to let things play out without really resolving anything."

"That's not true!"

"Is it? You tell me everything. Whenever something goes wrong I suggest for you to talk to him, and you simply shrug it as if it's nothing. You're lucky it's nothing serious up until now." Momo looks away, unable to admit her guilt. "You always say 'it'll work out,' and to be honest this is so unlike you. You're always the first to speak in class, and whenever there's something wrong you're always quick to address it. So why it so hard when it comes to Todoroki?"

"He's the one who started this mess."

"Well he did, but lemme ask you did you ever bother to ask him what's wrong?"

"I mean I–"

"I know you try to make him feel better by doing kind things to him, but did you ever sit down with him, and ask what's bothering him?" Again Momo had no answer.

"Not even a call? Did you even try to text him?"

"NO!"

"What? Are you so entitled, and not at fault, that you expect him to come to you!?"

"NO!" Momo starts crying on her desk. Kyouka realizes that she may have gone too far, and rolls her chair close to Momo. She stretches her hand out and pats Momo on the shoulder. "You two need to talk it out. Please. This is clearly very hard for him to do on his own."

Momo brushes Kyouka's hand gently, wipes her tears off, and looks at Kyouka angrily. "Get out."

"Huh?"

"I need to sort things out on my own."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Kyouka barges into the lounge and drags a chair by the table. The sound of the chair legs scraping on the wooden floor make a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Shhhh!" Kyouka slams herself on the chair before turning her head to see who's here. Only Denki and Katsuki remain in the room. Kyouka fiercely looks at Katsuki as he's reading a book while munching on some pickled pepperoncini. Without even meeting her gaze he points his finger at the couch next to him.

"Where's Midoriya?"

"The nerd has training with All Might in the morning so he left as soon as you dipped."

"What about Jamming-Yay?"

"He was concerned about you, and wanted to stay up til you got back, but as you can see the idiot couldn't keep his word." Kyouka turns to look at Denki who's curled up in a ball on the couch as he whispers "Wheyyy..." in his sleep. The peaceful, but silly look on his face is enough to melt away the anger she felt.

"That's adorable." She quickly leaves her chair and lifts Denki's head so that he can rest on her lap. Katuski slams his book shut, and throws it at the table. As she gently pets his spiky, blonde hair, Katsuki continues to munch on his spicy snack.

"Wasn't it you that said not to meddle?" He says as small, visible chunks of pepper fly off his mouth.

"Well I meddled?"

"How'd it go?"

"She kicked me out."

"Wow. That's a first."

"I know. Should I feel honored? Those were some of the meanest Yaoyoroeyes she laid on me."

"Probably not."

"You right."

The two sit there quietly, trying to not to think about what happened.

"You know for two brilliant people, they sure are stupid when it comes to these things."

"Oh you would know? Seeing as you never yelled at Camie before."

"Damn right I never... Ahh!?"

"Shhhh. You'll wake Denki up."

"I'm really tempted to."

"You really shouldn't talk while your eating too. You're leaving a mess on the floor."

"Now I'm really tempted to."

* * *

Alone with her thoughts, Momo sits quietly on her bed. With nothing but the bright luminance coming from her phone, she continues to contemplate what Kyouka said to her earlier.

"It'll work out…" she says to herself as she hugs her pillow for comfort. The truthful words her best friend spoke rings in her ears, the stinging tones harshly repeat as it goes straight into her conscience. She squeezes her pillow ever harder, trying to force out her anger in the least aggressive way she can think of.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Momo is strong. She knows well enough to not put the blame on herself, but she is also proud. Though she won't show it outwardly like some of her classmate, Katsuki in particular, she does take pride in her capabilities. So when someone proves her wrong, she can't help but get upset over it. It's a huge blow to her self-esteem. This also means that it's hard for her to admit fault.

"What could I've done?"

She continues to sit on her bed, when suddenly she hears a crash coming from her bookshelf. The sound isn't enough to wake her neighbors, but loud enough to catch her attention. She gets off her bed, throwing her pillow on the wall in the process. She heavily walks her way towards the bookshelf to see what fell. She grumbles to herself, and makes a flashlight so she can see better.

"A matryoshka doll? Why did I keep this?" To her, making a doll of herself isn't all that special. She makes these all the time. "What makes this doll so special?" she asks herself. She quickly runs to her desk, and turns on her lamp. A magnifying glass emerges from her hand, along with a stand so that she doesn't have to hold it. The setup she materialized is perfect for inspecting the finer details of the doll. With her keen eye, it didn't take long for her to notice that there is something on it.

"Why are there scorch marks on the side?" It takes her a while, but a flood of memories eventually rush back. She opens of the doll to confirm her assumptions. "A flashbang." She puts on a pair of sunglasses and presses on the switch on top of the grenade, but nothing happens. "It's used." She can recall the moment clearly.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Shouto asked.

"Nothing." At least that's what Momo told him, but her tears say something different. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but before he could speak, the intercom announced their victory.

"Todoroki and Yaoyorozu have passed!"

Done with their final exams, Shouto offered to walk Momo to where the rest of their classmates were. After all she was the one who won this for them. It's the least he could do. The walk there was quiet. A lot of things have happened, and they were still shocked that they beat their teacher. Although barely. Yaoyorozu almost didn't pull the lever fast enough, but a pass is a pass nonetheless. In no time at all, they were by the entrance to the room. "This is as far as I go."

"Would you like to join us?"

"I need to get some rest. I might just go to Recovery Girl after this." Momo nodded. "You know she's watching in there right now. Maybe you can go there."

"It's alright. I can wait in the infirmary." Momo glanced at Shouto's body. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him. No bruises, cuts, or scratches. Although their test with Aizawa was intense, they came out of it virtually unscathed. She thought that maybe he just wanted some time to himself. "Alright then. I won't impose any further." Momo blushed once she realized she was still looking at Shouto. He seemed to have noticed too because his face started turning red.

"Anyways. Thank you."

That was the second time he thanked her. She knew that she came up with the strategy, but she didn't win it for them completely. She wanted to show her appreciation.

"Todoroki-san!" The two stare at each other for a bit.

"Thank you."

It's a simple phrase to utter, yet for some reason those words were so hard to say. Perhaps she was still embarrassed by their awkward moment.

"Oh yeah." Shouto reached into his pocket and took out a doll. "Here."

"Why did you keep–"

"I thought we could have a momento to remember this day by. I wanted to keep it for myself, but you made it."

"You really don't have to. I make these all the time."

"It would be rude of me to do so." Momo stood silent. She opened up the doll. The parts of the stun grenade she used were put together again. She looked at the side of the doll. Part of it was burned. She looked back at Shouto, but before she could say anything his back was turned away from her. He waves goodbye to her, cooly making his exit.

* * *

As she continues to hold the doll, she's reminded of the time when Shouto and her started spending more time in her room. It was after she made him Chicken Soup, but before their first date. For some reason the final exam came up, and Shouto recalled what Aizawa had told him.

"It's nice to try and be considerate to the girl…"

Now thinking back Momo realizes that Shouto's been doing exactly that. He's taken care of her. He's been grown with her. Most importantly, he's opened up to her. As she sits quietly in her room, she can recall all the times he's tried to speak about his concerns. She would always comfort him with a hug and some reassuring words, and at times with treats and such, but they have never really delved deeply and tried to resolve whatever he's facing. Totally the opposite when it comes to her. All the times he's gently hugged her as he gave advice to her. Whether it be classwork, internships, or personal problems he was always willing to hear her out, and say whatever counsel he thinks is best for her to hear. She continues to stare at the doll, but tears start clouding her vision. She lays her head down on the desk.

"I'm so stupid," she says as she bangs her head on the hard mahogany. She takes a deep breath and reaches for her phone. "Please answer, please!" A couple of rings, but no one answers. "He must be sleeping…"

She doesn't stop there, and sends him a text.

"Shouto can we talk?"

By the time her phone rang it was dawn. Momo actually missed the call because she fell asleep, but a text was sent to her.

"Meet me on the rooftop," it said.

Momo quickly grabs her sweater and leaves her room.


End file.
